Shota Shota Dangerous Love
by Rina Aria
Summary: Rin adalah gadis SMA pengidap shotacon akibat suatu alasan, dan ia menjadi pacar Rinto seorang mahasiswa yang Shota. Len adalah cowok SMP berwajah Shota. Jika mereka bertemu dan mulai mengenal, akankan cinta tumbuh? Akankah Rin putus dengan Rinto demi Len? Apakah benar bahwa hubungan Rin dan Len seperti apa yang terlihat? RnR dan Read more inside. HIATUS
1. Chapter 1

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Author Rina.**

**Cerita baru~ cerita baru~ jangan khawatir minna, Rina itu setia dengan RinLen jadi apapun yg terjadi di awal, pasti akan berubah nantinya. Oh, ya, sekalian dikasih genre tambahan Angst, tapi karena cuman muat 2 jadi na ya itu itu~ yg Angst ntar cuman Len soal na~ **

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

* * *

"Terimakasih banyak! Silahkan datang kembali!" ujarku sambil membungkukkan badan kepada seorang pelanggan yang merupakan ibu-ibu rumah tangga.

Ibu itu diam saja dan berlalu, tapi aku bisa melihat dia tersenyum simpul kepadaku. Aku hanya membalas senyumannya sekilas, lalu bergegas melayani pelanggan selanjutnya.

Perkenalkan namaku Kagami Aria Rin. Tidak seperti orang disekitarku pada umumnya, aku memang memiliki dua nama keluarga. Keluargaku yang dulu, yang sekarang sudah tiada semenjak aku masih berumur 3 tahun, memberiku nama Kagami Rin. Tapi, karena aku yatim piatu pada saat itu, ada seseorang yang merupakan orang asing mengadopsiku dan memberiku nama Aria, tapi tanpa menghapus nama keluarga asliku. Eh, tapi lebih baik kalian memanggilku Rin saja kalau bingung.

Err, aku merupakan anak SMA kelas 1, meski umurku sudah 17 tahun dan _seharusnya_ duduk di bangku kelas 3 SMA. Ini disebabkan karena aku pernah dirawat di Rumah Sakit sebanyak 2 kali, masing-masing selama setahun. Yang pertama karena aku menderita jantung yang lemah meski sekarang sudah sembuh pada usia 7 tahun, sementara yang kedua karena aku kecelakaan beberapa tahun yang lalu, dan menyebabkan kedua kakiku lumpuh sementara, tapi sekarang sudah tidak apa-apa dan aku bisa berjalan dengan normal.

Tapi, meski aku lebih tua dari angkatanku 2 tahun, aku tetap terlihat seperti kelas 1 SMA, karena tinggiku yang sama sekali tidak mendukung, serta wajahku yang di cap _Loli_. Yang jelas, aku sudah sehat walafiat sekarang dan bisa sekolah… dan juga bekerja sambilan meski anak-anak sekitarku masih belum bisa, hehehe.

Aku bekerja sambilan di sebuah mini market kecil dekat rumah dan dikelola oleh keluarga Kamine yang memiliki anak tunggal bernama Kamine Rinto yang merupakan… ahem, pacarku. Rinto-kun memiliki umur 20 tahun, tapi dia terlihat seperti umur 15 tahun karena dia sangat SHOTA!

Ahaha, ahem, jangan bilang siapa-siapa terutama Rinto kalau aku menyebutnya shota. Sebenarnya ini cukup rahasia, tapi tidak apa kuceritakan, karena penyebabnya adalah Ibuku yang sekarang. Ibuku ini bernama Koharu Aria, seorang editor majalah wanita ternama berumur 34 tahun. Dia merupakan seseorang yang sangat _workaholic_ dan juga… _shotacon_. Karena aku sudah berkumpul dengan Koharu-san (dia menolak kupanggil Ibu) selama 14 tahun, dia berhasil menularkan penyakit _shotacon _akut miliknya padaku.

Jadi… kalau boleh jujur, awalnya aku tertarik pada Rinto-kun karena dia _shota_. Tapi itu awalnya, tapi aku benar-benar jadi suka dengannya setelah aku menghabiskan banyak waktu bekerja di tempatnya, dan kebetulan juga Rinto-kun menembakku, jadi aku terima saja. Hubungan kami sudah berlangsung kurang lebih selama 1 tahun lebih 3 bulan. Aku dan Rinto-kun jarang bertemu karena Rinto-kun kuliah di luar kota dan jarang pulang. Jadi, kami berhubungan jarak jauh dengan menggunakan telepon.

"Rin-chan, sudah saatnya tutup!" ujar manajer yang merupakan ayah dari Rinto-kun. Dia merestui hubunganku dengan Rinto-kun jadi kami akrab. Omong-omong, namanya adalah Rinta, Kamine Rinta.

"Baik!" ujarku sambil membereskan kasir dan bergerak untuk menutup minimarket. Setelah aku selesai, aku berpamitan pada Rinta-san dan Ibu Rinto, Rinny-san lalu pulang ke rumah.

Saat aku keluar dari gang belakang mini market dan berjalan keluar dari gang, aku melihat seseorang yang merupakan cowok, yang lewat dan membuatku tertarik dalam waktu singkat.

Dia memiliki rambut berwarna Blonde yang hampir mirip denganku, hanya saja miliknya lebih gelap sedikit. Lalu matanya menyerupai mataku, biru _sapphire_. Dia tidak terlalu jauh tingginya denganku dan memiliki kulit yang sangat putih dan terlihat halus seperti boneka porselen. Bulu matanya lentik dan matanya bulat dan cukup besar. Potongan mulutnya tipis dan bibirnya terlihat berkilauan seperti memakai lip gloss. Rambutnya yang cukup panjang itu diikat menjadi ponytail kecil, sementara poninya terlihat acak-acakan dan membentuk sesuatu yang tidak kuingat apa.

Kalau saja Koharu-san ada disini dan dia melihat cowok itu, dia pasti meneriakkan hal yang sama dengan yang kupikirkan saat ini.

SHOTA DETECTED!

* * *

**? ? ? POV yet Again**

* * *

Aku memukul yang terakhir hingga pingsan dan membanting tubuhnya yang sudah tidak sadar ke tanah. Aku melihat sekelilingku dan menyadari bahwa aku sudah membereskan cukup banyak dari sampah-sampah ini, cukup untuk menyita perhatian polisi jika suatu saat mereka melihat.

Karena malas berurusan dengan polisi, aku berjalan menuju ke rumahku yang terletak tidak terlalu jauh dari lokasi perkelahian yang kutangani seorang diri itu.

Yo, namaku Kagamine Len, umur 14 tahun dan seorang anak badung di sekolahku yang merupakan sekolah ternama di wilayah ini. Tapi, meski aku terkenal merupakan _delinquent _orang-orang tidak tahu bahwa aku seseorang yang begitulah, karena aku belum pernah sekalipun tertangkap mata polisi. Mungkin setengahnya juga karena wajahku yang kekanakan jadi tidak ada polisi yang percaya bahwa aku merupakan anak badung. Realitas sosial sekali….

Hari ini aku baru saja ditantang oleh anak SMA dari sekolah yang ada disekitar sini, karena aku melewati batas wilayah mereka, sekalian mau balas dendam. Mereka bermain curang dengan membawa kawan, tapi aku tidak memanggil beberapa 'anak buah' milikku, karena bagiku, aku sendiri sudah cukup.

Benar saja, mereka dengan cepat lumpuh dan aku bisa lewat. Tapi, aku menghabiskan cukup banyak waktu bermain dengan mereka hingga malam sudah menjadi larut.

"Meski aku pulang semalam ini, tidak akan pernah ada yang memarahi…" gumamku sambil berjalan menuju rumahku.

Lampu penerangan jalan menyala dengan sedikit redup karena diselubungi oleh hewan-hewan yang tertarik akan hawa panas dan cahaya yang dipancarkan oleh lampu. Di kiri dan kanan, masih banyak bunga sakura yang mekar, karena ini masih pertengahan musim semi.

Namun, aku merasakan pandangan aneh saat aku melewati minimarket yang kulewati, meski tempat ini jauh dari rumah. Salahkan berandalan tadi, sehingga aku harus jalan memutar.

Aku menghentikan langkahku tepat di depan minimarket yang sekarang sudah tutup dan melihat ke belakang. Tidak ada yang mengikutiku… aneh, darimana asalnya perasaan tidak enak ini ya?

Kutolehkan kepalaku ke kiri dan ke kanan, namun tidak menemukan sesuatu yang sepertinya merupakan sumber dari pandangan aneh. Yang ada di sisi kiri hanyalah tembok tinggi, sementara di sisi kanan hanya ada gang buntu yang di dalamnya ada sesuatu dengan warna bagian atas kuning, tengah coklat, dan bawah biru, dan di belakangnya ada gundukan sampah.

Eh… sesuatu dengan warna bagian atas kuning, tengah coklat, dan bawah biru?

Aku melihat ke arah kanan lagi dan baru menyadari bahwa ada seseorang disana dengan rambut berwarna kuning Honey blond, sweater coklat, dan rok kotak-kotak warna biru, lalu pita putih besar di atas kepala dengan warna putih. Wajahnya terlihat berseri-seri dan matanya melihatku dengan tatapan… seram… dan membuat perasaan tidak enak. Beberapa patah kata dariku, dia sumber tatapan aneh itu.

Aku menaikkan alisku memperhatikannya yang tidak bergeming dari tempatnya setelah melihatku. Tapi, mungkin seharusnya aku harus melarikan diri… tapi, sayangnya aku tidak melakukannya dan…

"SHOTAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!"

…harus berusaha menyelamatkan telingaku yang nyaris pecah akibat teriakannya yang super nyaring itu. Aku menutup kedua telingaku secara spontan untuk mengurangi efek gelombang suara supersonik yang dia keluarkan. Namun, saat aku menyadari keberadaannya, dia sudah berlari untuk mendekatiku, lalu melompat dan memelukku dengan erat seperti boneka alias memperangkapku dalam _deathhug _yang sangat mematikan. Sial, kenapa aku tadi tidak lari?

"Sudah kuduga… rambut lembut seperti sutra dengan warna yang lembut, mata bulat besar berkilauan, bulu mata yang lentik, lalu kulit porselen, bibir tipis seperti cewek, ukuran tubuh yang pendek, lalu pipi yang _chubby _kemudian sepasang kaki yang elegan, lalu lengan kecil. Tidak salah lagi… kau adalah shota~" ujarnya sambil memelukku erat-erat. Sepertinya dia mengomentari tentang penampilanku.

Oke, pertama, rambutku tidak seperti itu. Kedua, mataku tidak seperti itu. Ketiga apapun yang dia katakan itu tidak benar, kecuali tubuhku yang memang kecil. Namun yang paling penting…

"AKU BUKAN SHOTA!"

* * *

Rina: XDDD Rin bener2 serem deh nyebutin keterangan betapa-shota-na-Len-dan-itu-kenyataan. Oh, ya, Koharu itu nama na Utattemita na Rina (Koharu dengan last name Rina, Aria, jadi Koharu Aria). Kalo pingin tahu silahkan lihat di grup Vocaloid Lovers (Indonesian Only) yang ada di FB.

Oke, sekian dulu deh~ Rina mo pergi dulu! Jaa, sampai jumpa di chapter selanjutnya~ jangan lupa untuk review~


	2. Chapter 2

**Disclaimer: Selamanya Vocaloid bukan milik Author…**

Ahaha, Rina males ngomong banyak-banyak di tempat ini. Err, oh ya, humor di chapter 1 itu tidak direncanakan sama sekali dan… jangan harap akan terlalu banyak humor di chapter belakang, karena Rina akan meletakkan tema yang agak _heavy_ sesuai dengan tag Hurt/Comfort di atas sana easan? Entah kapan. Tapi, karena mengatakannya adalah spoiler besar-besaran, Rina tetep diam dulu ja deh~ Jaa, minna-san silahkan membaca ya~

_Sedikit spoiler: Cerita ini dibagi menjadi 2 Arc besar~_

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Semenjak aku bertemu dengan Shota-kun pada hari itu, dia selalu datang ke minimarket saat jamku bekerja untuk membeli sesuatu. Dan setiap hari pula aku menyapanya. Karena… wajahnya terlihat sangat sedih dan kata Koharu-san, seorang shota tidak boleh cemberut! Karena mereka lucu. Jadinya, aku melaksanakan sedikit wasiat darinya dan berusaha untuk membuatnya tersenyum.

"Shota-kun~ hari ini kau membeli apa?" tanyaku padanya yang sedang mengeluarkan makanan ringan dari keranjang yang dia bawa, saat memberikannya padaku untuk membayar.

Dia melirikku sebentar lalu tetap diam hingga aku memberikan kembaliannya. Tapi, tentu saja, itu sudah kejadian beberapa hari yang lalu. Sekarang Shota-kun mau berbicara denganku.

"Shota-kun~ kau sering datang kemari ya!" ujarku sambil men-_scan _barang belanjaannya lagi untuk hari ini.

Dia melihat ke arahku lalu saat dia mengambil tas plastik yang berisi barang-barangnya, dia berbicara, "Namaku bukan Shota-kun dan aku bukan shota," ujarnya dengan cemberut.

"Penooooooooolakan~" ujarku dengan menyanyikan perkataanku. Membuat wajah Shota-kun menjadi berubah sedikit, seperti merasa terhibur. Hehe, itu merupakan langkah awal bukan? Dalam waktu dekat aku pasti bisa membuatnya tersenyum.

"Orang aneh," ujarnya sambil pergi. Dia mengatakannya dengan cukup keras, dan sepertinya dia tidak berniat untuk menyembunyikannya dariku.

"Mou! Shota-kun benar-benar kejam!" teriakku dengan nada mengeluh padanya sambil memegang _bar scanner _di tangan kananku. Jangan khawatir, benda itu tidak memiliki kabel, jadi tidak apa-apa aku beginikan. Dengan artian benda ini tidak akan rusak, atau aku tidak akan melakukan _scan _pada benda yang...

"Tit! Tit!" ...oh, sekarang lihat apa yang kulakukan. Sinar infrared dari benda yang kupegang ini mengarah ke segala macam arah dan aku memasukkan terlalu banyak barang. Terlebih lagi aku lupa bahwa sudah ada yang mengantri.

"A-ah... maafkan saya!" ujarku dengan buru-buru pada ibu-ibu yang tertawa melihatku. Tapi, aku tidak bisa memikirkan itu dan beralih untuk membenarkan kecerobohanku dalam waktu cepat.

* * *

"Nee, nee, Rinto-kun, bagaimana menurutmu tentang Shota-kun?" ujarku dengan memegang ponselku yang terbuka dan meletakkannya pada telingaku. Aku sedang menelpon my _sweetheart _Rinto-kun tentunya.

"Dia makin terdengar seperti anak badung di telingaku. Kau yakin dia anak baik-baik?" ujar Rinto-kun dengan khawatir dari seberang sana.

Aku hanya tertawa, lalu memilin-milin ujung rambutku sambil berkata, "Koharu-san selalu bilang bukan? Kalau seorang shota tidak akan menjadi orang jahat, jadi itu juga berlaku pada Shota-kun," ujarku dengan senang pada Rinto-kun. Dia bilang shota tidak selalu baik, padahal dia sendiri shota yang awalnya terlihat seram tapi sebenarnya adalah cowok yang sangat pengertian.

"Ibumu itu bukan contoh yang baik dalam melakukan penilaian karakter seseorang yang memiliki label _Shota_. Seharusnya kau tahu itu Rin," ujar Rinto-kun dengan nada suara gugup di seberang sana. Aku bisa membayangkan dia melakukan _sweatdrop _di seberang sana, karena… ufufufu…

Saat Rinto-kun mengatakan itu, aku memberi kode diriku sendiri, bahwa kesempatan yang kutunggu-tunggu sejak tadi akhirnya datang juga. Ckckck, Rinto-kun tidak pernah belajar rupanya…

"Ujar seorang _shota _di suatu tempat yang sebenarnya tidak jauh-jauh beda~" ujarku untuk menggoda Rinto-kun. Nah, sekarang kalian tahu bukan bagaimana aku bisa berpacaran dengan Rinto-kun? Meski dia lebih tua, dia bersikap sangat seperti anak seumuranku, dalam satu kata, _SHOTA_.

"… sial…" gerutunya sesaat setelah aku mengatakan kalimat mematikan itu. Aku sudah mengucapkan kalimat ini berulang kali, tapi sebanyak itu pula, Rinto-kun jatuh pada perangkapku. Rinto-kun mengakui kekalahannya karena itulah yang dibicarakan orang-orang soal dia.

"Ahaha, tak usah terlalu sedih Rinto-kun. Masih ada lain kali~ Ah, omong-omong, apa saat Golden Week minggu depan, Rinto-kun kembali kesini?" ujarku sambil bertanya tentang rencana Rinto-kun untuk pulang. Seharusnya dia pulang… bukan?

"Hmmm… _impossible_, tidak mungkin," ujar Rinto-kun dengan nada suara yang terdengar senang.

"Eeee! Padahal aku sudah senang mengira kau akan pulang… aku sendirian lagi pada saat itu?" ujarku dengan cemberut di depan ponsel. April Fool's sudah lewat beberapa minggu yang lalu, jadi tidak mungkin ini merupakan bahan untuk itu.

"Yah… aku sebenarnya ingin pulang dan memelukmu Rin… tapi… seorang pengamat Luar Negeri menginginkanku dan Profesor untuk mengadakan pertemuan berkaitan dengan penggalian di wilayah Utara. Jadi, jadilah anak yang baik dan tunggu aku ya Rin!" jelas Rinto-kun dengan nada yang kurang lebih sama denganku.

"Mmm… aku mengerti…" ujarku dengan putus asa.

Tapi, sebelum aku berbicara lebih lanjut dengan Rinto-kun, aku mendengar pintu depan terbuka. Oh, ya, omong-omong, aku dan Koharu-san tinggal di sebuah apartemen yang cukup besar, dan lumayan dekat dengan tempat kerja Koharu-san, jadi suara pintu pun terdengar cukup jelas disini.

"_Tadaimaaaaaaaaaaa~_" aku jelas-jelas mendengar suara Koharu-san yang tidak terdengar sepertinya. Dua kata yang diucapkan kepalaku saat aku mendengarnya, dia mabuk.

"Apa aku tadi mendengar suara Koharu-san?" tanya Rinto-kun yang sepertinya juga mendengar suaranya. Suara Koharu-san memang sangat keras.

"Iya, dan sepertinya Koharu-san mabuk. Maaf ya Rinto-kun, tapi aku harus mengurusi Koharu-san yang mabuk dulu," ujarku dengan nada minta maaf. Koharu-san benar-benar seram jika dia sudah mabuk.

"Iya, tidak apa. Sampai jumpa besok," ujar Rinto-kun setelah aku mengatakan itu.

"Iya, sampai jumpa besok," ujarku lalu menutup telepon.

"_Riiiiiiiiiiiiiiinnnnn_~" aku mendengar Koharu-san memanggilku dari ruangan lain. Dari suaranya, kutebak dia sekarang ada di ruang tamu.

Aku bergegas untuk menemuinya, dan tidak lupa mempersiapkan air untuk Koharu-san minum kopi, dan mengecek apakah ada Duku di lemari pendingin, dua benda itu yang selalu berhasil membawanya ke kenyataan jika ditambah dengan air. Koharu-san memang memiliki toleransi rendah dalam alkohol, tapi dia juga cepat sembuh dari kondisi itu.

Aku segera menuju ke ruang tamu dan melihat Koharu-san yang sudah tertidur di lantai. Dan itu berarti… aku harus membawanya ke sofa ruang tamu.

"Ibu harus bersyukur bahwa tubuh Ibu itu sangat ringan…" gumamku sambil mengalungkan tangan Ibuku pada pundakku. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku berani memanggilnya Ibu karena Ibu tidak akan mendengar aku menyebutnya seperti itu.

Dan seperti yang kukatakan tadi, tubuh Ibu itu benar-benar ringan! Padahal aku yakin dia selalu makan banyak dari masakanku, mungkin karena pekerjaannya yang melelahkan.

Aku mendudukkan Ibu pada sofa, sementara dia mengucapkan sesuatu yang tidak kuketahui apa. Lalu aku bergerak untuk mengambil air, saat aku yakin Ibu sudah lumayan sadar. Ups, aku harus segera mengubah cara memanggilku, atau dia akan marah. Aku bisa kehilangan uang sakuku jika begitu caranya.

"Rin… maaf ya… aku tidak bisa melewatkan banyak waktu untukmu…" aku mendengar suara yang berasal dari sofa saat aku kembali dengan segelas air.

Aku merasa sedikit terkejut. Koharu-san sepertinya mengigau tentang masa lalu, karena dia terdengar seperti itu. Aku segera menghampirinya dan mengguncang-guncang tubuhnya, membuatnya melihat ke arahku dan matanya terlihat seperti akan menangis setiap saat.

Aku meletakkan gelas yang berisi air dan memeluk Koharu-san. Kemudian aku berkata, "Sudah, sudah, Koharu-san. Aku sehat-sehat saja sekarang. Jantungku sudah berfungsi dengan baik dan kakiku bergerak dengan sempurna," ujarku untuk menenangkan Koharu-san yang sekarang sudah menangis keras-keras. Ini adalah sisi kanak-kanak Koharu-san yang muncul jika dia mabuk.

"Maaf… maafkan aku… aku tidak bisa melindungi siapapun… tidak kau… tidak juga Len…" ujarnya dengan balas memelukku.

Aku hanya menepuk-nepuk punggung Koharu-san. Aku sudah sering mendengarnya berbicara tentang 'Len' saat dia mabuk seperti ini. Tapi, saat dia sudah tidak mabuk dan aku bertanya tentang 'Len', reaksi Koharu-san selalu terlihat heran dan dia terlihat tidak ingat bahwa dia mengatakannya. Namanya juga orang mabuk.

Tapi, Koharu-san mengatakannya pada saat mabuknya dengan sangat sering, jadi tidak mungkin 'Len' ini tidak merupakan orang yang penting di lingkarang orang-orang yang dia kenal dan sepertinya 'Len' ini memiliki hubungan denganku, tapi aku tidak pernah merasa mengenal seseorang dengan nama itu.

Aku berspekulasi cukup banyak. Nama 'Len' sendiri cukup banyak, jadi, bisa saja dia merupakan 'Len' yang berbeda dari yang dibicarakan oleh Koharu-san. Tapi, saat aku bertanya tentang keluargaku dulu, sebagai kemungkinan bahwa 'Len' adalah nama kakakku, Koharu-san selalu bilang bahwa nama kakakku tidak seperti itu. Meski begitu, dia bilang, mendiang kakakku juga memiliki nama dengan penulisan 'Re' (yang bisa dibaca 'Le'). Namun, Koharu-san selalu bilang bahwa dia tidak terlalu mengingat nama kakakku.

Bisa saja itu nama salah seorang temanku waktu aku masih kecil, tapi jika aku bertanya pada teman-temanku yang sudah bersamaku semenjak aku masih kecil, tak ada yang tahu tentang seseorang dengan nama 'Len' ini. Aku sudah mencari-cari albumku sejak aku masih bersama dengan keluargaku sebelumnya, tapi tidak ada seseorang yang sepertinya bernama 'Len' disana. Karena yang ada hanyalah foto dari orang-orang yang kukenal.

Tapi, reaksi Koharu-san saat mabuk dan mengatakan nama itu, pasti saat dia menyalahkan dirinya sendiri karena aku keluar masuk Rumah Sakit. Apa jangan-jangan 'Len' ini merupakan salah satu korban kecelakaan saat aku nyaris kehilangan kakiku? Kalau begitu, kenapa anak itu membuat Koharu-san menyalahkan dirinya sendiri? Agh, benar-benar memusingkan!

Setelah beberapa saat lamanya, Koharu-san akhirnya menjadi jauh lebih tenang dan dia segera memegang gelas berisi air yang ada di meja dan meminum semuanya dalam sekali teguk.

"Haaaaaaaaaaaaaaaaah! Rasanya jauh lebih segar!" ujar Koharu-san dengan wajah yang terlihat sangat… senang.

Eh-eh, ah, iya, aku belum menjelaskan tentang Koharu-san secara detail sebelumnya kecuali nama dan pekerjaannya (serta sifatnya). Dia memiliki kesenangan yang aneh akan buah Duku yang berasal dari negara Indonesia. Jika buah itu tidak ada, dia akan mengoceh tanpa henti dan beralih untuk minum kopi. Koharu-san tidak suka kopi hitam, jadi dia memilih kopi susu yang manis, aku terpaksa harus melayaninya dalam hal itu. Dia juga sering minum-minum dengan rekan kerjanya yang bernama Meiko, jadi dia sering pulang dalam keadaan mabuk. Sebenarnya Koharu-san bisa memasak, tapi dia lebih suka memakan masakanku daripada masakannya sendiri, tidak ada yang salah pada masakannya sih.

Koharu-san yang sekarang berumur 34 tahun tidak suka dipanggil Ibu olehku. Ciri-cirinya hampir mirip denganku, jadi kami terlihat seperti Ibu dan anak sungguhan. Koharu-san memiliki rambut Dirty Blond, mata hijau Peridot, dan juga tubuh yang agak pendek dan wajahnya juga lumayan Loli. Koharu-san itu loli dan aku juga loli! Padahal kami bahkan tidak berhubungan darah! Benar-benar takdir.

"Rin, bawakan aku duku atau kopi," ujar Koharu-san dengan gaya memerintah.

Aku hanya mengikuti perintahnya. Koharu-san juga diam-diam sangat sadis, terutama jika marah, dan itu juga sama sepertiku, kata orang-orang disekitarku, terutama jika aku tidak mendapatkan jeruk. Belum lagi kami sama-sama _shotacon_. Sungguh IRONIS.

Dalam beberapa menit aku kembali dengan segelas kopi susu hangat dan juga sepiring duku kesukaan Koharu-san. Aku juga membuatkan diriku sendiri teh lemon dingin dan juga beberapa buah jeruk. Sebentar lagi Koharu-san akan bercerita panjaaaaaaang sekali…

"Oh, ya, Rin. Apa kau dan Rinto akan melewatkan waktu entah dimana saat Golden Week?" tanya Koharu-san.

…oke, mungkin kali ini tidak. Oh, dan sebagai informasi, Koharu-san tahu soal Rinto dan dia berkata tidak apa, asalkan aku tidak melakukan sesuatu yang tidak layak dengannya. Sungguh keibuan.

"Tidak, dia sibuk dalam masalah arkeologinya, lagi. Memang ada apa?" jawabku sambil bertanya kenapa Koharu-san bertanya tentang itu, sungguh OOC.

Koharu-san tersenyum lalu dengan senang dia berkata, "Pekerjaanku sudah selesai sejak beberapa hari yang lalu, dan aku meminta cuti pada Golden Week. Jadi, aku berniat bertanya padamu apa kau ingin berlibur bersama dengan ibumu selama beberapa saat pada saat itu… kecuali jika ada rencana dengan Rinto. Tapi karena tidak ada, aku tanyakan saja," jelasnya.

Aku menyortir informasi yang masuk. Yang jelas Koharu-san menyisakan waktu pada Golden Week untuk dilewatkan bersama denganku sebagai keluarga. Benar-benar… OOC!

"Jadi, ada tempat yang ingin kau kunjungi?" tanya Koharu-san sekali lagi.

Sekarang aku yakin Koharu-san serius dengan liburannya… dan ini membuatku kaget. Aku tidak merencanakan untuk pergi kemanapun pada Golden Week terutama dengan Ibuku sendiri, jadi… entahlah, kalian pasti tahu sendiri bukan?

Aku hanya terdiam dan melamun. Berpikir akan banyak tempat-tempat liburan yang biasanya dikunjungi oleh teman-teman sekelasku, sementara aku melihat mereka dengan iri. Koharu-san selalu sibuk, jadi dia jarang berlibur denganku. Tapi… Koharu-san selalu berjuang demi aku, sehingga aku tidak bisa banyak protes.

Saat itu aku ingat, bahwa aku belum melihat bunga sakura sama sekali. Jadi, spontan saja aku berkata, "Apa I- maksudku Koharu-san sudah melihat Bunga?" tanyaku dengan sedikit gugup. Aku nyaris saja memanggilnya Ibu tadi.

"Tidak, belum. Kau ingin melihatnya?" tanya Koharu-san dengan nada yang tenang. Aku tidak bisa membayangkan tadi dia mabuk dan menangis.

Aku hanya mengangguk. Lalu aku merasakan tangan pada pundakku dan tangan itu menarikku ke sesuatu yang terasa lembut. Aku baru saja menyadari bahwa Koharu-san memelukku. Lalu, dengan lembut dan sangat keibuan dia bertanya, "Ada tempat lain lagi?" tanyanya.

"Akuarium?" ujarku dengan nada tanya. Sekarang aku _official _seorang Loli. Selamat untuk diriku sendiri.

Tapi, tiba-tiba aku teringat sesuatu. Sesuatu yang penting dan seharusnya kuingat tadi. Aku kan belum cerita tentang Shota-kun pada Koharu-san! Bisa-bisa aku terkena masalah nanti. Kan, Koharu-san ini…

Koharu-san masih memelukku, lalu dia berkata, "Ada seseorang di pikiranmu saat ini?" tanyanya dengan nada yang menyeramkan.

Tuh kan… aku harus cerita sekarang.

"Aku harus cerita pada Koharu-san. Ini soal…"

-Story Skip-

"… jadi begitu ceritanya. Aku jadi sedikit penasaran soal dia…" ujarku setelah menceritakan soal Shota-kun pada Koharu-san.

Koharu-san tampak berpikir dengan keras. Lalu, tiba-tiba dia menepukkan kedua tangannya dan berkata, "Pertemukan aku dengannya," ujarnya singkat.

…_hai_?

"Bawa dia ke acara liburan kita. Kupastikan dia tersenyum setelah itu. Seperti kata pepatah yang kubuat sendiri, 'Seorang shota tidak boleh cemberut karena mereka lucu'. Sudah saatnya aku menyebarkan hal ini padanya," ujar Koharu-san dengan seram.

Sekarang aku merasa harus berdo'a akan keselamatan Shota-kun… entah kenapa.

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku bersin sekali di tengah-tengah pelajaran yang tidak kuperhatikan. Akhir-akhir ini aku sering seperti ini, dan aku selalu berkata pada yang mendengar bahwa aku _sedikit _alergi pada serbuk bunga. Dan itu adalah kebohongan belaka. Setidaknya mereka tidak memikirkanku setelah kuberi alasan itu. Namun sebenarnya aku merasa bahwa seseorang bergosip tentangku.

Aku mulai berpikir bahwa gadis _freak _yang kutemui beberapa waktu yang lalu adalah penyebabnya. Tapi… entah kenapa aku **selalu** datang ke tempat kerjanya!

Ugh, dia memang _freak_ dan seseorang yang mampu membuatku takut. Hah, seorang Kagamine Len, berandalan kelas kakap yang ditakuti banyak geng, takut akan seorang gadis biasa yang merupakan seorang _fujoshi _akut meski dia hanya menatapku saja? LUCU. Sungguh lucu, terimakasih banyak.

Dia selalu menyapaku saat aku berbelanja disana padahal rumahku terletak cukup jauh dari tempat itu. Hei, kau tidak bisa bertanya padaku padahal aku sendiri tidak tahu.

Tapi, kuakui dia benar-benar lucu. Setidaknya, reaksinya membuatku sedikit terhibur. Tapi, aku benci kenyataan bahwa dia memanggilku "Shota-kun" dengan wajah yang sangat lugu dan senyum yang sangat lebar hingga aku ingin merobek mulutnya yang menyebalkan itu. Aku ini punya nama tahu! Dan namaku itu bukan 'Shota-kun' atau 'Shota Len' tapi 'Kagamine Len' yang ditulis dengan menggunakan kanji untuk 'Kagami' yang berarti kaca dan 'Ne' yang berarti suara. Dan NAMAKU ITU SUDAH BAGUS DAN TAK PERLU DIGANTI!

Saat aku melihat ke sekelilingku setelah beralih dari pemandangan dari luar jendela tapi berubah menjadi menumpahkan rasa jengkelku pada gadis itu. Err, bisa dilihat semua orang melihatku dengan wajah pucat atau semacamnya? Bahkan guru pun melihatku dengan tatapan itu.

Aku menaikkan sebelah alisku pada mereka seakan bertanya, 'Apa kalian lihat-lihat?' sehingga mereka kembali ke pekerjaan masing-masing dan mereka melakukannya.

Setelah beberapa menit, aku merasakan kepalaku dihantam sesuatu yang ringan dan benar saja, segumpal kertas mendarat di mejaku. Dengan sebal aku melihat ke sekeliling dan menemukan pelaku tindak kriminal yang merupakan salah satu anggota gengku, yang merangkap sebagai rival dan sahabatku. Namanya Mikuo, Hatsune Mikuo. Meski dia sama badungnya denganku, dia memiliki banyak sekali fans dan selalu gonta ganti pacar. Bleh, tapi aku lebih baik dibandingkan dengannya, terutama dalam masalah pukul memukul.

Isi kertasnya kurang lebih berbunyi…

_Hei, Len, kenapa kau mengeluarkan aura iblis secara terus menerus selama 15 menit dan menghancurkan 2 buah pensil yang ada di tanganmu itu? Apa harimu sedang buruk? –Mikuo_

Aku melihat apa yang ada di tanganku dan menemukan bahwa aku _memang _mematahkan 2 buah pensilku beberapa saat yang lalu. Sial, padahal pensil itu sudah yang terakhir… kenapa memikirkan soal gadis itu membuatku jadi mengomel sendiri? Lihat, bahkan pensilku sudah jadi korban.

Kusingkirkan dulu rasa sebalku pada gadis itu dan beralih untuk menulis jawaban pertanyaan Mikuo dengan sisa pensil yang ada di tanganku. Setidaknya aku tahu kenapa orang melihat ke arahku. Sepertinya aku mematahkan pensil itu dengan _cukup _keras. Lalu, aura yang kukeluarkan juga tidak membantu sama sekali.

Kulemparkan jawabanku pada Mikuo dan menemukan dia melihatku dengan wajah yang nyaris sama dengan wajah gadis itu. Gah, rasanya aku ingin merobek-robek wajah Mikuo sekarang juga karena frustasi! Sial aku bahkan bisa mendengarkan suara gadis itu memanggilku Shota-kun dengan keras di kepalaku. Aaaaahhhhh! MENYEBALKAN!

Akhirnya bel istirahat berbunyi dan aku merasa bahwa aku harus melarikan diri ke ruang UKS atau aku akan benar-benar jadi… gila! Tapi sayangnya… aku tertangkap duluan oleh Mikuo yang memelukku dari belakang dan meletakkan kepalanya di atas kepalaku, seakan mengatakan bahwa aku ini pendek.

"Hoho, hari-harimu sepertinya sungguh menarik Len~" ujarnya dengan menyanyikan perkataannya. Kenapa iblis satu ini harus memiliki suara yang sama dengan gadis itu!

"Diam kau! Dan biarkan aku tidur di UKS. Aku malas ikut pelajaran," ujarku dengan berusaha untuk menyingkirkan kepala Mikuo yang sepertinya tertanam di atas kepalaku itu.

"Kalau begitu aku ikut bolos bersamamu," ujar Mikuo dengan santainya.

Dengan segera aku memukulnya dan membuatnya terlepas dari posisinya dan menendangnya hingga dia jatuh di lantai. Aku bisa merasakan wajahku memerah karena marah. Dan dengan tegas aku berkata, "Maaf Mikuo tapi aku masih **NORMAL**!" ujarku dengan menekankan kata 'Normal' di perkataanku.

"Aduh, aduh, sakit Len. Bisakah kau menunjukkan rasa cintamu tidak dengan menggunakan kekerasan?" ujar Mikuo dengan menggosok bagian yang kupukul dan berusaha bangkit dari posisi terkapar di lantai.

Aku sudah tidak peduli lagi dengan apa yang terjadi pada makhluk hijau itu lagi dan angkat kaki dari ruang kelas. Meninggalkan Mikuo yang sedang berada dalam mode gay akut. Sebenarnya dia normal tapi dia suka menggodaku dengan cara itu.

Tapi… entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang aneh dengan pandangan yang kudapat saat aku keluar dari ruang kelas untuk membolos. Seperti… ada sesuatu yang tertinggal disana… hmm, pada notes yang terakhir, sepertinya Mikuo ingin berbicara denganku, tapi, sudahlah. Mungkin juga hal yang tidak penting…

"Lebih baik aku tidur di UKS untuk menjernihkan pikiran," gumamku.

* * *

(Mikuo's Side)

Aku memandangi bayangan Len yang bergerak menuju aula dengan tatapan sedikit khawatir. Dia menceritakan padaku tentang seorang gadis dengan ciri-ciri yang sangat kukenali, merupakan seorang kasir di sebuah minimarket dan selalu memanggilnya "Shota-kun".

Aku menyadari bahwa aku, tidak seperti orang biasa lainnya, masih menyimpan apa-yang-telah-hilang di kepalaku dengan baik. Terutama tentang hal yang sudah dilupakan oleh Len dan juga yang satunya lagi. Tanpa sadar aku bergumam sendiri pada angin.

"Dasar bodoh kau Len… apa kau tidak sadar bahwa kau jatuh cinta pada Rin-neechan…"

* * *

Bwakakakaka! Oke, segini saja untuk chapter 2. Rina gak kasih nama untuk chapter ini, karena gak penting dan terlalu susah untuk dipikirin. Koharu itu hanya berperan sebagai Ibu dan tidak akan lebih dari itu, lalu Mikuo sepertinya lebih tahu dibandingkan dari apa yang dia keluarkan. Err, separuh Shounen-Ai itu gak diniati oleh Rina.

Yang jelas, REVIEW PLEASE~


	3. Chapter 3

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak punya Vocaloid.**

Oke, mungkin ini buat yang menantikan update, meski Rina sebenarnya agak males, tapi karena pikiran sama tangan kayak na gak begitu konek, jadi na tangan ya tetep ngetik. Oke, karena males ngasih banyak cing cong, Rina langsung saja deh. Dan, selamat bagi temen2 yang masih SMA dan telah selesai nempuh UN! Dan selamat berjuang buat anak-anak SMP yang UAN besok!

Note: Bahasa Indonesia itu UN na susah lo~ jangan lupa buat baca berulang-ulang soal na sebelum dijawab~

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku tidur di salah satu tempat tidur di UKS, sambil memikirkan apa yang terjadi akhir-akhir ini, **selain **pertemuanku dengan gadis bawa sial itu.

Oke, hari Senin aku bertemu dia… tidak ada yang penting lainnya…

Hari Selasa juga sama… hidupku berubah menjadi neraka berjalan saat gadis itu berbicara…

Lalu… hari selanjutnya juga sama, diikuti dengan hari selanjutnya, lalu selanjutnya lagi…

Aku buru-buru bangkit dari posisi tidurku karena merasa sebal akan pikiranku sendiri.

Apa tidak ada yang JAUH LEBIH PENTING daripada **bertemu** dengan gadis menyebalkan itu! Dasar otakku ini benar-benar berkhianat dengan keinginanku!

Karena berada di UKS sepertinya tidak membuat pikiranku jauh lebih baik, aku beralih untuk pergi ke atap sekolah. Sepertinya tempat yang lebih tinggi akan membantu pikiranku untuk menjadi lebih jernih.

Dalam perjalanan, aku melihat beberapa orang cowok seangkatanku yang mengerumuni sesuatu. Aku melirik apa yang mereka kerubuti sekilas, dan melihat seseorang dengan pakaian anak kelas 1 yang tampak ketakutan. Dia memiliki rambut hijau yang mirip Mikuo namun panjangnya entah seberapa, yang jelas panjang sekali. Rambutnya diikat menjadi 2 sehingga dia terlihat kekanakan.

Mengingat kata-kata kekanakan membuatku sebal karena aku jadi ingat dengan pita putih besar di atas kepala gadis itu. Rasanya kalau kesebalanku tidak terlampiaskan entah kemana, otakku tidak akan menjadi jauh lebih jernih.

Kebetulan juga, gerombolan cowok di hadapanku ini bukanlah anggota geng-ku dan bahkan merupakan musuh dari geng ku meski mereka belum berani menentang karena mereka hanya beranggotakan 5 orang, dan 5 orang itu yang ada di hadapanku sekarang ini. Dan yang jelas… MEREKA MENGGANGGU JALANKU! Dan mereka mem-_bully _seorang CEWEK!

"Woi, kalian minggir!" ujarku dengan menahan amarah melihat seorang cowok menindas seorang cewek di hadapanku. Mau bagaimanapun juga, menindas seorang cewek di luar wilayah bertarung adalah hal yang sangat memalukan.

Mereka melihatku dengan tatapan sinis, lalu salah satu dari mereka berkata, "Woi, kecil. Kenapa juga gue harus nurutin omongan lu?" ujarnya dengan membandingkan tinggi kami.

Sekarang aku benar-benar marah dibuat orang ini! Tidak. Ada. Seseorang. Yang. Hidup. Setelah. Bilang. Aku. Pendek. TITIK!

Dengan segera kutinju perutnya dengan kepalan tangan kiriku yang sedari tadi kutahan. Dengan cepat dia terjatuh di lantai sekolah.

Teman-temannya yang melihat kawannya dipukul dan terjatuh melihatku dengan tatapan marah. Aku tersenyum sinis pada mereka sambil mengacungkan jari tengahku, sehingga membuat mereka makin marah. Hah, berandalan kelas kacang begini mau mencoba melawanku? Jangan bercanda!

Cewek tadi merangkak keluar dari kerumunan mereka dan bersembunyi di belakangku, meski aku tidak peduli sama sekali. Tapi, gara-gara dia ada disana, aku harus menahan diri, jadi aku harus menyuruhnya untuk pergi sekarang juga.

"Hei kau, cepat pergi dari sini. Dan ingat, jangan beritahu guru kecuali kau ingin kuhajar juga," ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh padanya. Aku bahkan tidak melihat ke arahnya saat aku mengatakan itu.

"Ba-baik! Arigatou _senpai_!" ujarnya dengan segera. Lalu dalam waktu singkat aku sudah mendengar suara langkah kakinya menjauh.

Hah, akhirnya pengganggu pergi juga.

Aku segera melihat ke arah orang-orang yang entah sejak kapan membawa senjata. Pyuh, mau mencoba menang licik rupanya.

"Ayo sini maju kalian semua!" ujarku dengan menantang.

Dan mereka melakukan hal yang sama seperti yang kuperintahkan dan itu membuatku tersenyum sendiri. Mereka benar-benar berandalan kelas kacang.

* * *

**? ? ? POV**

* * *

Aku berlari keluar dari lorong setelah seorang Pangeran menyelamatkanku dari cowok-cowok yang akan melakukan sesuatu yang buruk kepadaku.

Tadi, saat aku berusaha untuk mencari kelasku karena aku tersesat, aku bertemu dengan sekelompok _senpai _yang sedang berbincang-bincang bersama. Karena menurutku mereka terlihat baik, aku bertanya jalan kepada mereka.

Tapi… tiba-tiba salah seorang dari mereka menyentuh dadaku! Dalam sekejap aku melompat ke belakang karena kaget dan juga refleks. Lalu, saat aku tahu, mereka semua memiliki wajah yang sangat seram, sehingga membuatku segera melarikan diri dari mereka.

Tapi, mereka mengejarku dan berhasil memojokkanku entah di lorong-apa-yang-tidak-kuketahui. Lalu, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara penolongku.

Penolongku itu memiliki rambut berwarna Dirty Blonde yang diikat menjadi _ponytail _kecil di bawah. Dia tidak terlalu tinggi meski dia lebih tinggi dariku tentunya. Dari dasi yang dia pakai, dia merupakan seseorang yang seangkatan dengan orang-orang seram di hadapanku sekarang ini.

Matanya tertutup saat dia lewat pertama kali, tapi, setelah dia sadar bahwa ada seseorang di hadapannya dia membuka matanya. Matanya berwarna biru sapphire yang sangat indah dan berkilauan. Sorot matanya tajam dan tampak sangat keren.

Dia kemudian memukul salah seorang dari mereka sehingga jatuh tersungkur di lantai. Aku kemudian bersembunyi di belakangnya saat menemukan celah untuk lari. Dia kemudian menyuruhku untuk lari sementara dia akan menangani mereka.

Aku kemudian berterimakasih dan sekarang sedang berlari… eh, tapi tunggu dulu.

Tadi ada 5 orang yang mengerumuniku, lalu dia hanya seorang saja. Apa Pangeran akan baik-baik saja? Aku jadi khawatir… tapi, pangeran itu kuat bukan? Tapi tetap saja aku khawatir…

"Yosh, setidaknya aku harus memastikan bahwa pangeran baik-baik saja…" pikirku. Kemudian aku berlari kembali melewati jalan yang tadi kugunakan untuk lari.

Setelah beberapa saat, akhirnya aku sampai di tempat tadi. Disana, aku melihat Pangeran yang melewati serangan-serangan orang-orang tadi yang sekarang membawa senjata. A-apa itu kan tidak adil! A-aku harus mencari bantuan untuk pangeran!

'E-eh, tapi…' tapi aku mengurungkan niatku saat aku melihat ekspresi dari Pangeran yang menghindari serangan demi serangan dengan mudah. Padahal tangannya itu masih dimasukkan di dalam sakunya, tapi serangan mereka seperti bukan apa-apa baginya.

Lalu, setelah beberapa menit Pangeran menghindar, mereka mulai tidak sabar dan bergerak bersama. Tapi, Pangeran menggunakan kakinya dan menendang mereka satu persatu dengan cepat. Lalu, saat aku menyadarinya, Pangeran sudah mengalahkan mereka semua.

Dadaku jadi berdebar dengan keras, saat Pangeran berkata, "Ingat namaku baik-baik gerombolan ingusan. Namaku adalah Kagamine Len, pemimpin dari geng 'Not-a-way'. Lebih baik kalian belajar lebih banyak tentang orang disini," ujarnya dengan menendang mereka sehingga pingsan.

Pangeranku, atau yang sekarang kusebut Kagamine-sama, berjalan dengan gaya _cool _melewati mereka.

Wajahku menjadi hangat saat dia menghilang, dan aku segera berlari kembali ke kelasku dengan jantung yang berdebar dan wajah yang memerah.

Saat aku sampai di kelas, seorang teman sekelasku yang bernama Teto bertanya, "Ada apa Miku-chan? Wajahmu merah, lho!" tanyanya dengan mengatakan kondisi wajahku sekarang ini.

"Bu-bukan apa-apa!" ujarku dengan terburu-buru sambil berjalan melewatinya.

Bagaimana tidak? Karena hari ini, pada hari bersejarah ini. Aku, Hatsune Miku, seorang cewek umur 13 tahun yang duduk di bangku kelas 1 SMP Vocaloid, telah jatuh cinta pada seorang kakak kelas yang merupakan seorang Pangeran bernama Kagamine Len.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku jadi was was saat menunggu Shota-kun untuk datang berbelanja hari ini. Aku melirik jam beberapa kali juga karena itu. Kira-kira kapan dia datang ya… kalau aku gagal, bisa-bisa Koharu-san akan menarik uang sakuku selama Musim Semi dan Musim Panas. Padahal aku kan ingin bertamu ke tempat Rinto-kun pada musim Panas…

"Shota-kun… cepatlah datang… uang sakuku jadi pertaruhan disini…" gumamku dengan harap-harap cemas, berharap bahwa Shota-kun segera datang.

Aku kemudian dikejutkan dengan suara pintu yang dibuka. Aku melihat ke pintu, berharap itu adalah Shota-kun, tapi ternyata hanya pelanggan biasa.

Meski aku kecewa, aku segera memasang senyumku dan berkata, "Selamat datang! Selamat berbelanja di RingRing Market!"

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Setelah aku turun dari atap pada saat pulang sekolah. Isi kepalaku jadi lebih ringan, namun saat aku hendak mengambil tas, aku dikejutkan oleh penampakan setan hijau penyuka negi di pintu kelas. Yep, aku menyebutkan soal Mikuo dengan deskripsi itu.

Wajahku langsung berubah menjadi sebal melihat penampakannya. Dia tampak senang-senang saja melihatku. Di tangannya terdapat sebuah tas yang merupakan milikku dan di tangan lainnya terdapat tas miliknya sendiri.

Di wajahnya terdapat senyum lebar yang mungkin bisa mengalahkan lebar mulut badut yang ada di taman ria. Dan wajahnya itu membuatku sebal!

"Apa urusanmu Mikuo?" tanyaku dengan wajah marah.

Dia hanya memasang wajahnya yang tadi, lalu dengan santainya dia berkata, "Bawa aku ke tempat gadis yang kau sebutkan tadi pagi~" ujar Mikuo dengan santainya.

Aku melihatnya dengan wajah "WTF! Aku tidak mau menemuinya lagi!" dan bertanya, "Bisa kau ulang perkataanmu tadi?" ujarku dengan wajah itu.

Mikuo masih tampak bodoh seperti tadi, lalu mengulangi perkataannya lagi yaitu, "Bawa aku ke tempat gadis yang kau sebutkan tadi pagi~" ulangnya masih dengan senyum badut itu.

Oke, aku tidak salah dengar… tapi, apa dia **benar-benar** menyuruhku untuk membawanya ke tempat neraka berjalan itu?

"Ulangi," ujarku dengan wajah tidak percaya bercampur tidak mau.

Mikuo berubah menjadi cemberut dengan gaya kecewekan yang sangat _failed _dan berkata, "Kubilang, bawa aku ke tempat gadis yang kau sebutkan tadi pagi, LenLenShotaShota-chan~" ujarnya dengan menambahkan nama panggilan di akhir yang mampu membuatku mengamuk.

"MIKUO! PERTAMA! NAMAKU KAGAMINE LEN! DAN AKU BUKAN **SHOTA**! DAN AKU INI MASIH COWOK **NORMAL **JADI JANGAN SEBUT AKU '-CHAN'!" teriakku dengan penekanan pada setiap kata dan penekanan lebih lanjut pada kata "Shota" dan "Normal".

Mikuo menutup kedua telinganya dan melihat ke samping dengan mengucapkan, "Ohohoho!" ala drama di TV yang berjudul Story of Evil.

Aku merasakan wajahku menjadi merah padam karena amarah dan segera bergerak mendekati Mikuo untuk memberinya satu dua pelajaran. Mikuo sepertinya menyadari akan aura iblisku sehingga dia segera berlari keluar kelas denga sangat cepat.

Tentu saja aku merasa lega, karena akhirnya iblis itu telah pergi, saat aku menyadari sesuatu… … … WTH! Aku segera berbalik untuk mencari Mikuo namun didului dengan teriakan...

"WOI, MIKUO BALIKIN TAS GUE!" ... dan menyebabkan gaya bicara kurang sopanku keluar.

Dengan segera, aku mengejar Mikuo yang lari keluar kelas dengan sekuat tenaga. Untung si Mikuo belum lari jauh-jauh, jadi aku masih bisa lihat dia di ujung lorong Selatan dan belok untuk pergi ke lantai 1 dimana ruang loker sepatu berada (Ruang kelas 3 ada di lantai 3).

Aku berusaha mengejar Mikuo, tapi sayangnya, jelek-jelek begitu, Mikuo itu atlet lari, jadi larinya kenceng banget. Aku nurunin tangga buat ke lantai 2, dia udah turun sampai ke lantai 1, karena tangga dari lantai 1 sampai 3 itu bersambungan.

Aku segera lari ke arah jendela, dan melihat si Mikuo udah masang wajah pemenang dengan nentengin tasku di tangannya. Dengan teriak-teriak dia bilang lagi, "Bawa aku ke tempatnya gadis yang kau ceritain tadi pagi Len! Kecuali ingin melihat tas ini aku lempar ke sungai!" teriaknya keras-keras dengan senyum-senyum.

Awas dia… awas dia… awas dia… tapi, meski begitu, kalau di ancam begini, aku harus nurutin omongannya. Awas saja kalau sudah tidak seperti ini lagi…

"Oke, _fine_!" jawabku dengan wajah menyerah kalah.

Mikuo kemudian memasang senyum badutnya tadi sambil ketawa sampai perutnya menyerupai Telletubies. Awas kau Mikuo… akan kuhajar kau nanti…

* * *

Mwakakaka, ini chapter emang filler doang. Soalnya gak ada niatan untuk jalanin plot sekarang. Meski kasian juga, Rin cuman dapet dua omongan dan beberapa paragraf saja. Oh, Miku nanti ada peran beneran juga kok! Tapi nanti di belakangan saja, dan yang ingin Mel keluar juga… mungkin akan keluar, tapi akan ada di chapter belakaaaaaaaaaang sana. Lihat dulu saja deh~

Oke, biar singkat-singkat saja. Mohon review~


	4. Chapter 4

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina tentu saja.**

Yah, singkat kata saja, ini pas dibikin waktu Rina kebetulan ada ide, dan kebetulan laptop ada dalam radius 20 cm, jadi na langsung maen ketik ja deh~ XD *geplaked* Anyway, by the way, bus way, jangan lupa RnR na ya minna~

_Abc _= Pembicaraan dalam hati, penekanan, dan bahasa asing

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

"Jadi Len, mana cewek yang kau sebutkan itu?"

"Len, kapan kita sampai?"

"Len, ada diskon _negi _besar-besaran tuh!"

"Len~"

"Len!"

"Leeeeeeeeeeennnnn~"

_Lupakan suara-suara sumbang itu Len… lupakan suara-suara sumbang itu… itu semua hanya suara angin… iya, hanya suara angin… hanya suara angin ribut saja… fokus pada suara lain… suara derap kaki, suara gemerisik daun, suara…_

"… Shota shota moe-kyun?"

_Oke, sudah cukup!_

Dengan sekuat tenaga, kupukul makhluk kiriman Satan itu dengan tangan kananku. Dan menemukan sesuatu, apapun itu, tersungkur di jalanan dengan sangat indahnya.

"Itu salahmu karena memanggilku dengan kata-kata tabu itu Baka Mikuo," ujarku dengan membersihkan tinjuku yang sedikit berwarna merah karena saat aku memukul kiriman Satan itu, dia sedang minum Fr*nta rasa _strawberry_. Benar sekali _readers_, yang kumaksud dengan makhluk kiriman Satan itu adalah Mikuo.

"Leeeeeeeeen~ kenapa…"

"Awas kalau kau bilang 'Kenapa wujud cintamu selalu diwujudkan dengan kekerasan?' akan kupukul lagi kau, Baka," potongku saat Mikuo hendak mengatakan kalimat super _fail _miliknya itu.

Mikuo memasang wajah memelas saat aku mengatakan itu. Lalu dengan wajah memelas dia berkata, "Habis, kau melupakan keberadaan pacarmu yang selalu setia mendampingimu dalam suka dan duka, sih~" ujar Mikuo dengan melihat ke bawah.

Spontan aku menarik kerah seragam Mikuo dan menariknya ke udara. Dengan wajah dan suara yang dipenuhi amarah, aku bertanya, "Siapa yang sudi bersandingan dengan cowok Yaoi sepertimu hah?" ujarku dengan penuh amarah.

Mikuo hanya tertawa dengan gaya yang sangat menjijikkan lalu dia menunjuk dirinya sendiri, lalu menunjukku, sebelum kemudian membentuk hati. Dia kemudian menambahkan _sound effect_, "LOOOOOOOVEEE!"

Dengan satu kata itu, kubuang dia ke ujung dunia sana. Tapi, meski begitu, nyawanya itu ada banyak dan dia berlari dengan sangat cepat, jadi dengan segera dia sudah berjalan di sebelahku lagi. Cih, melihat sikapnya, aku jadi teringat cewek menyebalkan itu lagi.

Mungkin bagi kalian yang sudah melupakan apa yang terjadi di akhir chapter 3 kemarin, gara-gara author yang _update_ lelet (**Rina: Woi, ngehina lo!**). Mikuo memaksaku untuk mengantarnya menuju ke rumah Satan yang sepertinya adalah tuannya, yang berada di sebuah minimarket yang tidak kuketahui namanya. Untuk mengancamku, dia menyandera tasku yang bagus dan membawa tasku itu lari, jadi mau tidak mau, aku harus mengantarnya menemui Satan satu itu.

Jadi, kini aku berdiri di depan pintu minimarket dengan nama 'RingRing Market', Minimarket yang _sepertinya_ merupakan tempat yang tepat. Aku mulai mempertanyakan kakiku sendiri, kenapa sepasang benda ini _selalu_ membawaku kemari.

Wajahku kehilangan warnanya, saat aku melihat gadis menyebalkan penjelmaan Satan itu, sedang menata barang-barang di minimarket. Dia memakai kaos berwarna oranye yang tampak sama seperti yang kemarin, dan memiliki motif jeruk yang kekanakan. Dia memakai topi pekerja dan juga celemek pekerja seperti kemarin juga. Dan dia memakai senyum yang membuatku mau merobek mulutnya itu sekarang juga. Tapi, semenyebalkan apapun aku berpikir tentang gadis Satan itu, aku tidak bisa menolak bahwa dia sebenarnya cukup pengertian dan juga menarik.

"Jadi ini tempatnya?" tanya Mikuo dengan mata berbinar-binar. Dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, seperti mencari orang yang sangat tidak ingin kutemui, tapi tetap saja kutemui. Mikuo menyadarkanku dari lamunanku dengan perkataannya yang menyebalkan itu.

"_Ee_…" jawabku dengan ogah-ogahan.

Dengan perkataanku itu, Mikuo segera berlari memasuki minimarket dengan kecepatan penuh, denganku yang berjalan di belakangnya dengan tidak ikhlas. Mikuo segera berlari ke jejeran sayuran, mungkin untuk mencari benda terbau yang pernah diciptakan oleh _Kami-sama _yaitu _negi_. Aku tidak masuk bersamanya, tapi aku hanya tahu bahwa Mikuo akan pergi mencari benda busuk itu terlebih dahulu. Hah, kau kira berapa lama aku harus tahan dengan bau busuk dan kebiasaan busuk orang busuk itu?

Saat aku memasuki pintu, aku mendengar salam yang sangat kubenci tapi juga kusukai, "Selamat datang di RingRing Market!" ujar suara Satan itu yang sudah ada di meja kasir.

Lalu, dalam waktu singkat, aku merasakan sesuatu menindih punggungku, dan karena aku tidak siap, aku menemukan diriku sendiri tergeletak di lantai minimarket dengan 'benda' di atasku. Aku mengelus-elus kepalaku yang terasa sakit, dan melihat ke arah pelaku tindak kriminal itu.

"Hoi, kau. Kenapa kau peluk-peluk?" ujarku dengan marah-marah.

Dia membenamkan wajahnya di perutku, tapi, dia segera melihat ke atas, sehingga garis matanya sama denganku. Wajahku menjadi sedikit memerah karena itu. Hei, aku masih normal dan orang normal akan merasa aneh jika ada seorang gadis aneh yang ada di atasnya.

Wajahku jadi pucat pasi melihatnya yang tiba-tiba menangis, aku menelan ludahku saat dia menangis keras-keras. Oke, orang ini sangatlah kekanakan. Berikut adalah beberapa kata-kata manusia yang mampu kutafsirkan dari perkataannya saat menangis.

"Hwaaa… _yokatta_… _hontou ni yokatta_… uang sakuku… selamat…" ujarnya sambil menangis sesenggukan. Oke, dia adalah gadis aneh, tapi tetap saja aku merasa bersalah.

Ini bukan salahku bahwa cewek aneh ini menangis… bukan?

"Hei, hei, cepat diam! Tangisanmu menggangguku tahu!" protesku dengan menghalau tangan cewek aneh itu untuk mencubiti pipiku. Dia masih menangis, tapi tangannya masih bergerak untuk menggangguku, benar-benar deh.

Tepat saat aku mengatakannya, cewek teraneh sedunia itu berhenti menangis. Dia kemudian memasang wajah seperti teringat sesuatu, dan berkata, "Ahaha, benar juga ya. Oh, aku jadi ingat!" ujar cewek aneh itu dengan tersenyum lebar.

Apa-apaan ini, sedetik yang lalu dia menangis, dan sedetik kemudian dia sudah tersenyum? Jangan bercanda!

"Apaan? Dan cepat turun kau dari tubuhku! Aku mau berdiri!" protesku sambil menghalau wajah senyumnya yang memancarkan ion-ion negatif.

Dia sepertinya baru sadar bahwa dia masih ada di atasku dan buru-buru berdiri sesuai titahku. Dia kemudian menepuk debu yang mungkin menempel di celemeknya, dan aku juga melakukan hal yang sama dengannya. Hei, meski aku ini anak nakal, aku masih menjaga kebersihan dari pakaianku.

Setelah beberapa saat membersihkan apapun itu bekasnya yang masih ada di tubuhku, aku segera bertanya, "Jadi, ngapain kau peluk-peluk sampai aku jatuh segala? Kurang kerjaan banget," ujarku dengan acuh tak acuh.

Dia tertawa dengan santai, sebelum berkata, "Gomen, gomen. Ah, yang jelas aku ingin bertanya padamu tentang sesuatu hal, Shota-kun," ujar cewek itu dengan tersenyum.

Mendengar panggilan itu dengan segera aku berkata, "Aku bukan shota!" protesku dengan sekuat tenaga. Hei, ini kenyataan bahwa aku ini bukan shota!

Wajahnya menjadi tampak kecewa, sebelum berubah menjadi wajah senang dan berkata, "Tapi~ mata bulat, bulu mata lentik…" aku sudah tidak ingat apa yang diucapkan dari penjelmaan Satan itu saat dia menjelaskan identitas seorang Shota yang sangat tidak kusukai, namun entah kenapa sangat mirip denganku, itu. Ugh, cepat lafalkan berapa hasil dari _pi_…

"… dan oleh karena itu, kau adalah shota~ bukankah begitu, Mikuo-kun?" ujarnya sambil menepuk kedua tangannya dan melihat ke samping.

Aku membelalakkan mataku, saat aku mendengar tentang nama yang baru saja disebutkan penjelmaan Satan itu. Aku melihat kesampingnya, dan aku melihat Mikuo yang sudah siap dengan sekeranjang penuh _negi_ dan beberapa batang _negi_ yang sudah ada di dalam mulutnya itu. Aku melihatnya dengan wajah tidak percaya, karena Mikuo mengangguk-angguk setuju mendengarkan ceramah Satan itu.

Aku segera mengepalkan tinjuku dalam diam dan menatap iblis Mikuo yang tersenyum-senyum dengan Satan itu sambil mengeluarkan ion-ion negatif. Akan kubunuh dia nanti…

Mikuo sepertinya menyadari perubahan auraku dan hanya tersenyum licik sambil memegang sebatang _negi_ busuk itu. Oh, jadi dia ingin bertengkar rupanya… baiklah, akan kuladeni.

Tapi, sebelum aku dan Mikuo mengeluarkan aura iblis kami, ada sebuah suara yang mengganggu kami dari pembicaraan, ralat, pertengkaran.

"Eh, omong-omong, aku punya permohonan untuk kalian berdua, meski sebenarnya hanya untuk Shota-kun… ah, dan yang sedang melihat di luar sana juga bisa ikut kok!" ujar Satan itu dengan suara yang sangaaaat manis. Mungkin itu keahliannya, mungkin mulai sekarang aku harus menyebutnya Succubus. Tapi sayangnya sebutan Satan lebih pendek dari Succubus, jadi BakAuthor yang pemalas itu lebih milh Satan.

Aku dan Mikuo melihat ke arahnya dengan heran, kuredakan amarahku, tapi aku heran dengan apa yang dimaksud dengan yang melihat di luar. Karena Satan tersenyum ke arah luar, aku dan Mikuo spontan menoleh, dan aku melihat anak kelas 1 yang tadi dikerumuni sampah. Sekarang dia memiliki wajah yang sedikit merona entah karena alasan apa. Aku mengingatnya karena rambutnya sangatlah panjang dan berwarna sama seperti Mikuo.

Err, tapi siapa dia?

"Miku-chan?" ujar Mikuo dengan terkejut.

"Mikuo-niisan…" ujar anak kelas 1 itu.

Kini giliran aku melihat Mikuo dengan kaget. Jangan bilang bahwa dia itu semacam saudara dari Mikuo ini. Apakah ini adalah pertanda bahwa aku akan mendapatkan masalah yang jauh lebih besar dari hanya sekedar mengurusi gadis Satan ini?

Dan namanya saja Miku… berjarak 1 huruf dengan Mikuo.

"Ah, jadi kalian berdua saling kenal?" ujar gadis Satan itu dengan tersenyum. Anak kelas 1 itu memasuki minimarket dan menundukkan badannya, membuat rambutnya yang sudah kepanjangan itu menyapu lantai.

"Ha-hai, nama saya adalah Hatsune Miku," ujar Anak kelas 1 itu dengan membungkuk dalam-dalam.

"Naikkan kepalamu dulu… ah, lalu namaku…" saat dia hendak mengatakan namanya, seseorang dari dalam memanggilnya sehingga dia menjawab panggilan terlebih dahulu, sebelum berbalik, hendak melakukan apapun itu yang ditugaskannya.

"Maaf ya, tapi, bisa tidak kalian datang pada hari pertama Golden Week kemari? Ibuku mengajak kalian bertiga untuk melihat bunga Sakura di luar kota. Aku akan menyelesaikan pekerjaan ini dulu, tunggu sebentar ya!" ujar Satan itu dengan buru-buru dan segera menghilang dari pandangan.

Aku, Mikuo, dan si anak kelas 1 melihat Satan itu menghilang dengan sedikit heran. Tapi, saat Satan itu menghilang, aku seperti mendengar Mikuo berkata, "Koharu-san… ya…"

Aku segera melihat ke arah Mikuo yang memakai wajah yang aneh, dan segera bertanya, "Ada sesuatu Mikuo?" tanyaku dengan heran.

Mikuo segera menoleh ke arahku dan menggelengkan kepala, tanda bahwa tidak ada yang perlu dipermasalahkan. Dia kemudian berkata, "Tapi, dia mengatakan tentang melihat bunga… aah, aku jadi ingin mengiyakannya~ bagaimana dengan Miku-chan?" ujar Mikuo dengan gayanya yang biasa.

Gaya biasa Mikuo itu… berbicara sambil mengunyah _negi_.

Anak kelas 1 itu hanya mengangguk ringan, lalu dia berkata, "_Tou _-san dan _Kaa_-san, tahun ini sibuk, jadi aku tidak bisa melihat Sakura juga. Jadi mungkin aku ikutm jika Kagamine-senpai juga ikut…" ujar si Anak kelas 1 dengan nada yang menurun di akhir.

Aku menelan ludah, entah kenapa firasatku tidak enak…

"Kau-ikut-bukan-dalam-acara-ini-Kagamine-Len?" ujar Mikuo dengan wajahnya yang terseram dan paling menjijikkan. Soalnya Mikuo mengatakan hal gelap dengan tersenyum sangat lebar.

Mikuo melihatku dengan aura iblis dan aku hanya bisa melangkah mundur merasakannya. Sudah kuduga… pasti akan begini… pasti akan begini… kenapa tadi aku tidak lari, ya?

"A-aku tahu apa maksudmu… aku akan ikut…"

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku meletakkan kopi kesukaan Koharu-san di meja dengan tangan bergetar. Mau bagaimana lagi, karena Koharu-san sedang memasang wajah paling menyeramkan, seperti akan menjatuhkan hukuman mati kepadaku. Secara spontan, aku duduk lebih rendah dari Koharu-san.

Koharu-san mengambil cangkir kopiku seperti biasa, lalu diseruputnya kopi itu dengan perlahan. Di ruangan ini hanya ada suara detak jantungku yang berisik sekali dan juga suara Koharu-san yang meminum kopinya dengan pelan.

Koharu-san meletakkan cangkir kopi dengan perlahan hingga tidak menimbulkan suara dan matanya tertutup. Dengan gugup aku bertanya, "Ba-ba-bagaimana?" tanyaku dengan ketakutan.

Koharu-san tampak berpikir sebentar, dan justru itu membuatku semakin gugup. Setelah beberapa saat, Koharu-san membuka matanya dan menatapku tajam-tajam. Aku menelan ludah karena takut, a-apa itu berarti bahwa… tidak cocok?

Koharu-san lalu tersenyum dan berkata, "Kau tak usah memasang wajah seram seperti itu Rin. Seperti biasa, kopi buatanmu memang selalu enak! Sudah berapa kali kubilang bahwa kopimu jauh lebih enak dari buatan kafe," ujar Koharu-san dengan tersenyum jahil.

Aku segera menggembungkan kedua pipiku dan melihat ke arah lain. Kalau begini kan aku bisa duduk dengan tenang… uang sakuku masih aman…

"… tapi, tetap saja, kau harus mengurangi rasio gula yang kau aduk. Kutebak ini perbandingan antara kopi dan gulanya itu 3:1 bukan? Buat menjadi 5:1 untukku. Hukumannya, kau harus membantuku memasak pada saat kita piknik dengan 1 loli, 1 shota, dan juga 1 ikemen," ujar Koharu-san dengan tersenyum iblis. Aku bisa merasakan aura hitamnya.

Aku hanya tertawa dengan terpaksa mendengar candaan Koharu-san. Ibuku yang satu ini memang memiliki selera humor yang aneh.

"Hmm, menurutmu berapa lama kita harus menginap? Aku bisa mempersiapkan penginapan onsen untuk kita berenam," ujar Koharu-san dengan tersenyum-senyum.

Aku melihat Koharu-san dengan heran. Enam? Bukannya hanya aku, Koharu-san, Shota-kun, Mikuo-kun, dan juga Miku-chan, 5 orang? Siapa yang keenam?

"Siapa yang keenam? Apa bagian dari koleksi Shota yang kau kumpulkan, Koharu-san?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Jarang-jarang Koharu-san mengajak orang lain selain aku menuju rekreasi. Apa jangan-jangan ini alasannya untuk mengajakku jalan-jalan?

Wajah Koharu-san berubah menjadi memerah dan dia segera menelan duku yang ada di hadapannya. Aku hanya memandanginya, Koharu-san memang sudah berumur 32 tahun, sudah saatnya dia juga mencari pendamping hidupnya.

_Hmm, tapi tetap saja mencurigakan… tidak biasanya Koharu-san seperti ini…_

"Jika kita menginap, jangan-jangan saat keluar aku akan mendapatkan ayah baru, ya? Dan dengan itu aku harus memanggil Koharu-san dengan sebutan 'Ibu'?" ujarku dengan setengah menggoda.

Wajah Koharu-san menjadi sangat memerah dan dia segera menutup wajahnya dengan kedua tangan. Oke, tebakanku benar-benar tepat sasaran… tapi, serius?

"Sudah kuduga kau akan menggodaku tentang itu, Rin. Karena itu aku tidak mau bilang…" ujar Koharu-san dengan wajah yang kekanakan. Kalau sudah seperti ini, sisi Loli Koharu-san akan keluar.

Di ujung mata Koharu-san terdapat sedikit air mata dan matanya tampak sangat bulat dan begitu menggemaskan. Kalau sudah begini, aku jadi tidak tega membuat Koharu-san menangis…

Tapi, aku yakin tadi aku melihat senyum licik yang muncul di ujung bibir Koharu-san. Senyum seperti itu, berarti masalah untuk uang sakuku, jadi aku segera melarikan diri ke kamarku sebelum Koharu-san melakukan sesuatu yang tidak bisa kubayangkan.

* * *

Setelah Rin pergi, Koharu yang kini hanya sendirian melangkahkan kakinya menuju sederet foto yang dia pajang sebagai hiasan ruang tamu. Diambilnya sebuah pigura yang menampilkan foto seorang gadis kecil dengan memakai pakaian musim panas dan juga topi jerami lebar berwarna putih, yang sedang tersenyum bahagia di tengah padang bunga matahari. Dia mengingat dengan jelas, ini adalah foto terakhir yang dia ambil dengan Rin bersama dengan 'anak itu'.

Dia melihat foto itu dengan tatapan sedih, lalu dia melihat ke kiri dan ke kanan, memastikan bahwa tidak ada yang melihatnya. Setelah dia yakin bahwa tidak ada yang melihat, dibukanya pigura itu dan mengambil fotonya. Ternyata dibalik pigura itu, menyimpan sebuah foto yang terlipat.

Dengan perlahan, dia membuka lipatan foto itu, dan menemukan bahwa tidak ada apapun di bagian yang terlipat. Tapi, dia yakin bahwa sebelumnya… sebelum hari itu, ada seseorang disana…

"_**Koharu-neesan!**_" "_**Koharu-kaasan!**_"

Koharu masih bisa mendengar suara-suara ceria yang berasal dari kedua anak yang selalu tersenyum itu. Surga hatinya yang kering setelah kehilangan seseorang yang paling dia sayangi. Hanya merekalah yang mampu menenangkan hatinya yang dilanda kesedihan yang mendalam.

Koharu memainkan jarinya di permukaan foto yang hilang itu. Tanpa dia sadari, air mata mulai menetes dari ujung matanya. Seakan membawa sebuah kenangan yang ingin dia ingat, tapi tidak bisa dia temukan. Ingatan yang membuatnya ingin melindungi Rin dan juga 'yang satu lagi', tapi gagal atau itulah yang dia kira.

"Tapi… aku tak bisa melindungi senyuman itu dengan alasan apapun… aku tak pantas sebagai Ibu Rin… maafkan aku… maafkan aku… Rein-kun… Lily-neechan… Tonio-san… aku tidak bisa melindunginya… seperti pesan kalian…." ujar Koharu dengan memeluk erat foto itu dan membiarkan air matanya mengalir dalam diam.

Setelah menangis dalam diam, Koharu melepaskan foto itu dan melihat foto itu lekat-lekat. Selama bertahun-tahun berusaha untuk mengingat, yang keluar dari ingatannya yang menghilang hanyalah sebuah nama…

"Len… kuharap aku bisa mengingat kembali hari dimana kau dan Rin selalu bersama-sama…" ujar Koharu dengan perlahan.

Dilipatnya foto itu kembali dan dimasukkannya kembali ke dalam pigura. Tapi, sebelum dia melemparkan pandangan terakhir pada foto itu, dia melihat seorang gadis dengan rambut berwarna hijau pendek berdiri di hadapannya. Dia memakai jubah berwarna hitam pekat, dan di tangannya terdapat sebuah pedang yang sangat besar.

Koharu melihatnya dengan tersenyum, dia kemudian bergumam, "Apa aku… melangkah terlalu jauh untuk mengetahui tentang saat itu?" ujarnya dengan melihat ke arah gadis itu.

Gadis itu hanya mengangguk, lalu diangkatnya pedang itu tinggi-tinggi dengan ujung yang menunjuk ke arah Koharu. Koharu hanya menutup matanya, dalam hati dia bergumam…

_Apakah keinginanku untuk mengingat merupakan hal yang tidak boleh terkabulkan?_

* * *

Aku keluar dari kamarku setelah merasa bahwa suasana sudah aman. Lalu, aku melihat Koharu-san yang tertidur di sofa dengan posisi terduduk. Aneh, tapi mungkin Koharu-san hanya mengantuk saja dan langsung tertidur.

"Ibu ini benar-benar deh…" ujarku sambil bergerak untuk menggendong Ibuku menuju kamarnya.

Sebut ini perasaanku, atau apapun itu. Tapi, aku merasa bahwa seseorang memandangiku dari belakang… kenapa ya?

* * *

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum melihat Rin yang membawa Koharu pergi meninggalkan ruangan dimana dia berada. Dia tahu, Rin tidak akan bisa melihatnya… _belum_. Dengan perlahan, dia meninggalkan ruangan itu, tidak, lebih tepatnya, rumah itu, dan kembali ke tempatnya sendiri.

Saat dia tiba di kediamannya sendiri, sebuah suara lelaki yang terdengar kekanakan berkata, "Kapan kau akan membiarkan mereka ingat?" tanya lelaki itu.

Gadis itu hanya tersenyum, lalu dia berkata, "Jika saatnya tepat, _putraku_,"

* * *

Oke, dengan nie mulai deh ceritanya! Kalo pingin update, jangan lupa buat **RnR** ya~


	5. Chapter 5

**Disclaimer: Vocaloid bukan milik Rina**

Hehe, akhirnya setelah hiatus beberapa lama, Rina bisa update lagi. Oke, mungkin ini buat yang nanti-nanti update dari cerita ini. Mungkin Light atmosfer kayak gini gak terlalu buruk juga, yah, tergantung mood na Rina ya, sapa tahu di beberapa chapter depan, langsung gelap~

Oke, daripada banyak cin cong, jangan lupa untuk **RnR~ Review is my energy to go on!**

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

Aku segera membereskan pakaianku untuk pergi melihat bunga besok bersama Ibu, Shota-kun, Mikuo-kun, dan Miku-chan. Aku ingat bahwa Ibu juga mengatakan bahwa dia juga akan membawa seorang kenalannya, yang kuduga merupakan orang yang disukainya. Mungkin dalam waktu dekat aku akan memiliki ayah…

"Ayah, ya…" gumamku sambil melihat ke arah lemari samping tempat tidurku. Disana terdapat sebuah pigura dimana ada sepasang suami istri dan juga seorang anak laki-laki, yang menggendong seorang bayi mungil. Ibu… Koharu-san, bilang bahwa itu merupakan foto keluargaku saat aku baru lahir.

Aku ingat saat dimana Ibu akhirnya memberikanku foto ini. Dia memberikannya dengan tangan yang bergetar dan saat tanganku menyentuhnya, aku bisa merasakan bahwa tangan Ibu sangatlah dingin.

Aku bahkan masih bisa mendengar suara Ibu saat dia memberikan foto itu. Dia berkata, "_Maafkan aku… aku terus menyimpan foto ini… tapi, tetap saja… ini adalah milikmu, dan aku harus memberikannya. Orang-orang di foto ini adalah keluarga kandungmu…_"

Saat itu aku sudah berumur 7 tahun dan sudah mengerti kesedihan dari Ibu. Kebetulan, foto ini juga diberikan beberapa saat setelah aku menjalani operasi transplantasi jantung.

Aku menghargai Ibu atas semua yang dia lakukan untuk menghindari luka di hatiku. Meski orangnya seperti itu, dia selalu mengkhawatirkanku seperti anaknya sendiri. Mungkin karena itu aku tidak merasa khawatir jika suatu hari Ibu akan menikah dengan orang lain. Karena Ibu adalah Ibu yang akan tetap selalu menyayangiku.

Tepat saat aku berpikiran bahwa semuanya akan tetap baik-baik saja. Aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibanting oleh seseorang. Aku bisa merasakan bulu remangku berdiri semua. Ada Iblis…

"Riiiinnnn~" ujar suara itu dengan sangat menyeramkan.

Dengan merasa takut aku melihat ke belakang, dan melihat I- Koharu-san, memasang wajah iblis yang tak mau kulihat dalam kondisi apapun.

"Ko-koharu-san…?" ujarku dengan takut-takut.

Koharu-san hanya memasang wajah penuh senyum yang sangat menakutkan. Dia kemudian mengambil tanganku sambil berkata, "Kau harus ikut aku sekarang…" ujar Koharu-san.

Oh, Tuhan… selamatkanlah nyawaku dari segala rencana Koharu-san…

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Mungkin ini agak terlalu tiba-tiba... tapi aku ingin sedikit curhat, karena... entah karena alasan apa… aku harus menampung seorang pesuruh Satan di rumahku untuk hari ini.

"Leeeeeen! Dimana persediaan _Negi_-mu?" ujar suara pesuruh Satan itu dengan nyaringnya.

Aku memasang _headphone _dan mendengarkan lagu _rock _keras-keras untuk menghalau suara dari pesuruh Satan itu. Uangku sudah tidak ada yang tersisa karena kugunakan untuk membeli game Action PS yang baru, jadi aku tak sempat mempersiapkan penutup mulut.

Aku biarkan suara itu terus berbicara hingga akhirnya mereda. Aku berusaha untuk tidur karena besok aku mau tidak mau, harus mengikuti pesuruh Satan dan juga kembarannya (meski sebenarnya mereka tidak kembar) untuk melihat bunga bersama dengan Satan itu sendiri. Jujur saja, aku tidak ikhlas.

Tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara pintu kamarku dibor oleh seseorang. Dengan tidak rela, aku melepaskan _headphone _yang melekat di telingaku untuk melihat pelaku pengerusakan pintu itu. Saat aku melihat bahwa itu hanya Mikuo… alias pesuruh Satan. Karena aku melihat bahwa dia bukanlah orang yang penting dan juga aku sedang malas hari ini, aku beranjak untuk melanjutkan (percobaan) tidurku kembali.

…Andai Mikuo tidak menarik selimutku, membuang Ipod yang kupakai, dan juga membuang _headphone _yang kubeli dengan uangku sendiri itu…

"NEEEGIIIIIIII!" teriak Mikuo dengan menggerutu dan mengeluarkan nada suara kecewekan yang sangat merusak dunia ini.

…Ingatkan aku kenapa aku bisa berteman dengan orang seperti ini… sekarang.

"Negi, negi, negi, negi, negi!" ujar Mikuo yang merengek dengan menggoncang-goncang tubuhku dengan kekuatannya yang lumayan itu.

Dengan segera, kupukul wajahnya yang menyebalkan itu dengan tangan kananku, sehingga membuatnya terbang melayang ke ujung ruangan sehingga dia meneriakkan, "Negiiiiii!" dan menabrak tembok dengan indahnya.

"Uangku habis untuk mengisi persediaan bawang _prei_ (**Bahasa daerah, wilayah Rina, na Negi**) busuk kesukannmu itu. Jadi jangan ganggu tidurku!" protesku dengan membersihkan kedua tanganku dari bakteri akibat menyentuh Mikuo.

Mikuo bangkit lagi dengan wajah penuh air mata sambil berkata, "Jadi… tidak ada _negi_ di rumahmu?" tanyanya sambil memasang wajah anak anjing yang dibuang di pinggiran jalan.

"Tidak," jawabku dengan singkat.

Dalam sepersekian detik, aku mendengar Mikuo menyanyikan lagu "Negi sayangku" yang sangat buruk dan syairnya terdiri atas daun bawang. Tapi, yang menjadi masalahnya, dia melakukannya di dalam kamarku. Aku heran, bagaimana bisa ada orang yang sangat _lebay _seperti itu hanya karena benda busuk bernama daun bawang.

"Mikuo… bisakah kau diam?" ujarku dengan menahan amarah yang terkumpul di dalam kepalaku. Aku duduk di pinggiran tempat tidurku yang berukuran Queen size sambil melihat Mikuo yang mengadakan prosesi pemakaman daun bawang busuk di kamarku, tentunya sambil menyanyikan lagu jelek yang sudah kusebutkan tadi.

Mikuo kemudian menghentikan suara nyanyiannya dan melihat ke arahku masih dengan menangis sesenggukan atas habisnya _negi _di rumahku. Tapi, dengan segera dia memasang wajah bloon miliknya lagi sambil duduk di sebelahku. Err… alarm Mikuo Yaoi mode?

Dan benar saja, Mikuo kemudian memelukku sambil mengusap-ngusapkan wajahnya pada pundakku sambil berkata, "Leeeeeennnnn~" dengan nada merajuk.

Karena merasa jijik, langsung saja Mikuo kupukul keras-keras sehingga dia tergelepar di tempat tidurku dengan sangat bodohnya. Masa bodoh dengan nyawa orang ini…

Setelah beberapa saat terjadi keheningan yang sangat aneh untuk ukuran Mikuo yang sangat berisik. Aku mulai khawatir bahwa dia benar-benar dibawa malaikat pencabut nyawa dan dibuang ke neraka yang paling dalam… bukannya aku peduli dia mau masuk kemana sih.

Dengan heran, aku melihat ke belakang, dimana Mikuo tergeletak dengan kedua tangan yang dia rentangkan. Aku bisa melihat matanya masih terbuka dan melihat ke arah langit-langit kamarku yang berwarna krem. Setidaknya dia masih hidup…

Tapi, anehnya, matanya tidak seperti tadi dimana dia hanya tampak main-main, kini dia tampak sangat serius entah mengapa. Karena penasaran aku bertanya, "Mikuo?" tanyaku dengan memanggil namanya.

Mikuo tetap melihat ke arah langit-langit, sebelum bergumam, "Andaikan saja… aku bisa memutar waktu kembali ke hari itu…" ujarnya dengan nada yang (anehnya) serius.

"Hari itu?" tanyaku dengan penasaran. Entah mengapa, sepertinya aku merasa bahwa Mikuo pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya. Tapi… aku tak ingat… atau mungkin… Mikuo tak pernah mengatakan ini sebelumnya… ukh… yang mana yang benar?

"Saat itu… aku, kau, dan dia terbiasa untuk sering bermain bersama… meski dia mengidap kelainan jantung… aku masih ingat bahwa sebelumnya kalian sangatlah akrab… seperti tidak bisa terpisahkan…" ujar Mikuo dengan menutup matanya seperti sedang bernostalgia.

'Dia?' pikirku saat mendengarkan perkataan Mikuo.

Memang aku ingat bahwa aku dan Mikuo teman semasa kecil. Tapi, aku tak ingat ada yang lain selain…

'_Len!_'

Eh, suara siapa itu tadi? Dia terdengar seperti seorang perempuan… tapi aku tidak pernah memiliki teman perempuan... seingatku.

Kepalaku terasa sakit… seperti ada sesuatu yang telah kulupakan dan hal itu sangatlah penting… apa… siapa… bagaimana aku bisa bertemu dengan pemilik suara ini?

Saat aku mengedipkan mataku, sekelilingku menjadi putih dan tidak ada siapapun disini… yah, kecuali satu orang, yaitu aku sendiri. Mikuo yang seharusnya ada di dekatku menghilang pula. Dimana ini?

Saat aku berusaha untuk mengetahui keberadaanku di tempat ini, aku melihat seorang anak kecil yang jauh lebih kecil dariku tentunya, yang sepertinya menungguku. Dia memakai baju terusan berwarna putih dan dia adalah anak perempuan. Rambutnya berwarna Honey Blond yang terasa sangat familier dan juga pita putih besar di atas kepalanya. Dan ketahuilah, aku merasa seperti pernah melihatnya sebelumnya…

Dia mendongak ke atas dan tersenyum ke arahku. Aku melihat ke arahnya dan melihat bahwa aku tidak bisa melihat wajahnya dengan jelas karena wajahnya tertutup oleh poni rambutnya yang panjang, dan senyum itulah yang bisa kulihat.

Dia kemudian membuka mulutnya dan berkata, "Len pasti… akan selalu mengingatku bukan?" ujarnya dengan senyuman yang terasa sangat mengiris hati.

Aku mengedipkan mataku dan melihat ke arahnya. Dalam hatiku, aku mengetahui anak ini. Aku mengenalnya. Dia adalah temanku semasa kecil seperti Mikuo. Kami terus bersama… hingga hari itu. Aku… tahu namanya… dia adalah…

Aku membuka mulutku dan memanggilnya, "… Rin…"

Tapi, setelah itu, tiba-tiba seorang wanita yang menggunakan jubah hitam yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya menampakkan diri di antaraku dan anak itu. Di tangannya dia memegang sebuah _scythe _yang sangat besar yang segera saja dia ayunkan ke atas tinggi-tinggi. Saat aku mengetahuinya, semuanya menjadi gelap.

Yang kuketahui dalam waktu yang singkat itu adalah… warna matanya yang berwarna hijau _emerald_ yang tampak sangat sedih.

* * *

**Mikuo POV**

* * *

Tiba-tiba, saja, tubuh Len terjatuh ke depan setelah aku menceritakan sedikit saja tentang _Nee-chan_. Dengan segera aku menangkap tubuh Len yang untungnya belum mencapai tanah, sehingga dia tidak terluka. Aku melihat ke wajahnya yang mengerut dan tampak seperti merasakan rasa sakit yang luar biasa.

Dengan hati-hati aku memeluk Len yang tampak sedang kesakitan sambil membisikkan, "Semuanya akan baik-baik saja…" gumamku.

Tidak lama kemudian, seorang wanita dengan menggunakan jubah yang menutupi seluruh tubuhnya. Dia juga membawa sebuah _scythe _yang sangat besar di tangannya. Dengan segera aku mengetahui siapa dia.

"Apa bicaraku kelewatan?" tanyaku dengan pelan.

Dia hanya menggelengkan kepalanya. Dengan pelan juga dia menjawab, "Ini bukan salahmu, dan juga bukan salahku. Aku hanya melaksanakan pertukaran biasa saja. Hanya saja anak ini yang berusaha untuk mengingatnya lagi dan melanggar itu… perjanjian demi _Onee-san_ yang sangat kau sayangi itu," ujarnya dengan pelan.

Aku segera memandangnya dengan sengit, segera saja aku berkata, "Bukankah mereka berdua sudah cukup…" tapi, perkataanku itu dipotong olehnya.

"… Jika mereka benar-benar memiliki keinginan untuk itu. Semua pecahan akan tertata dengan sendirinya dan syarat itu akan batal dengan sendirinya," potongnya dengan pelan.

Dia kemudian membalikkan tubuhnya dan sepertinya hendak akan pergi. Aku hanya diam saja dan melihat ke arah Len yang sepertinya sudah jauh lebih baik.

Saat aku melihat ke arah dimana dia berdiri tadinya, dia sudah tidak ada lagi. Aku hanya melihat ke arah dimana dia tadi sambil berkata, "Kalau begitu kapan pecahan itu akan tertata lagi… _Haha_," ujarku. (_Haha = _Ibu)

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

"Len, apa kau ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin?" tanya Mikuo dengan membereskan barang-barangnya yang akan dibawanya untuk liburan, tentunya di kamar Len.

Len melihat ke arah Mikuo dengan heran sambil berkata, "Memang kita berbicara tentang sesuatu yang penting? Seingatku kau hanya menangisi _negi_ busuk itu…" jawab Len acuh tak acuh meski dia juga terdengar sedikit heran.

Mikuo melihat ke arah Len dengan wajah penuh air mata sambil berkata, "Kejam sekali kau Len… _negi _itu tidak busuk… mereka itu sayuran yang dikirimkan dari yang di atas sebagai anugrah tahu…" ujar Mikuo dengan melihat ke arah Len.

Len melihat ke arah Mikuo dan berkata, "Hah? Kau pasti bercanda…" ujar Len dengan menaikkan sebelah alisnya.

Mikuo kemudian segera memeluk Len sambil menangis dan berkata, "Leeen, kejam sekali kau pada kekasihmu ini…" ujar Mikuo sambil memeluk Len dan mengusap-ngusapkan wajahnya pada pundak Len.

"A-… hei, hentikan kelakuan menjijikkan itu!" ujar Len sambil menghalau-halau wajah Mikuo dari mendekat sementara Mikuo memasang wajah sebal dengan bibir yang maju ke depan beberapa senti.

'_Ternyata benar… Len tidak ingat tentang itu…_' ujar Mikuo dalam hati.

* * *

Oke, segini saja. Pendek kan? Pendek, ya~ Rina lagi pengen memberi minna sedikit misteri untuk dipecahkan. Jadi, karena cerita ini (sayangnya) masih jauh dari kata selesai, minna jangan lupa untuk mendukung cerita ini ya!

Oh, dan jangan lupa ritual untuk menekan tombol **Review** di bawah ini!

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	6. Chapter 6

**Disclaimer: Rina tidak pernah memiliki Vocaloid meski dunia akan kiamat**

_**Hehe, gomennasai bagi yg menunggu update dari Rina yang kayaknya gak jadi-jadi ini… karena Rina lagi agak (ralat: sangat) WB jadi na nulis pun agak maksa. Tapi, untuk menghibur minna-sama, sesekali Rina akan mengeluarkan One-shot yang memiliki beragam genre. Rina juga berniat untuk menggunakan karakter lain selain Rin Len sebagai main character (meski kayaknya susah). Oke, daripada ngoceh banyak-banyak selamat membaca!**_

* * *

**Normal POV**

* * *

Miku menunggu dengan sabar di depan stasiun untuk menunggu Mikuo dan juga Len. Mereka bertiga hendak pergi ke tempat Rin untuk memenuhi undangan melihat bunga yang diberikan oleh keluarga Rin.

Miku membenarkan riasannya seraya melihat jam berkali-kali. Dia memang tiba sedikit lebih awal dari waktu janjian mereka bertiga, karena takut akan membuat yang lain terlambat. Dilihatnya pula pakaiannya berkali-kali apakah akan membuat Len senang, karena dia menyukai orang tersebut.

"Miku-chan!~" tiba-tiba suara sapaan ceria masuk di telinga Miku dan membuat Miku, yang sedari tadi menunggu dengan gelisah, terkejut dan langsung berdiri tegak.

Dia kemudian melihat ke arah sumber suara dan melihat Mikuo, yang melambaikan tangannya tinggi-tinggi, bersama dengan Len yang memasang wajah suntuk di belakangnya.

Melihat Len dengan menggunakan baju bebas, membuat dada Miku jadi berdebar-debar tak menentu. Miku segera berlari kecil ke arah Len, melewati Mikuo yang tidak diperhatikannya, sebelum berkata, "A-ano… a-aku mohon bantuannya _sempai_!" ujar Miku dengan membungkukkan tubuhnya.

Len yang melihat Miku menggerakkan matanya untuk melihat Miku sebelum berkata, "Aa…" ujar Len setengah hati. Dia tidak mau ikut, tapi karena terpaksa dia harus ikut, jadi dia tidak memiliki mood yang bagus untuk bersikap ramah.

Mikuo yang dicuekkan Miku segera menarik rambut panjang Miku ke belakang sambil berkata, "Oh, jadi begitu rupanya. Kau sudah melupakan kakakmu yang terus menerus mengurusmu sejak kecil, menemanimu bermain rumah-rumahan, menyuapimu makanan, dan mengajarimu pelajaran sekolah rupanya? Oh, pintar sekali kau Miku-chan," omel Mikuo dengan nada gelap.

Miku meronta-ronta sambil berkata, "Lepaskan aku BakaMikuo-niisan! Dan itu cerita waktu aku masih bayi dan juga TK!" protes Miku sambil berusaha melepaskan diri dari cengkraman Mikuo.

"Jadi, kau sudah melupakannya begitu?" ujar Mikuo dengan nada suara yang terdengar sedikit terluka meski dia menutupinya dengan nada kesal. Wajahnya menjadi tampak kesepian meski hanya sebentar saja.

'_Hanya akan selalu… begini rupanya…_' pikir Mikuo di dalam hatinya.

Baik Miku maupun Len tidak menyadari perubahan ekspresi Mikuo yang sangatlah cepat itu karena dalam sekejap dia sudah tersenyum lebar.

Sementara Miku dan Mikuo masih sibuk bertengkar, Len melihat ke arah stasiun yang ingin segera dia masuki karena dia sudah bosan mendengar pertengkaran dua kembar-tapi-tidak-ada-hubungan-darah itu.

Merasa bahwa dia sudah mendengarkan lagi pertengkaran bodoh itu cukup lama, Len segera berkata, "Aku akan ke dalam stasiun terlebih dahulu. Jika kalian sudah selesai, cari saja di dalam," ujar Len dengan acuh tak acuh dan segera melangkahkan kakinya melewati pasangan bodoh yang disebutnya.

Miku dan Mikuo yang baru saja mendengar perkataan Len segera berhenti bertengkar selama sepersekian detik. Lalu mereka dengan kompak melihat ke arah Len yang sudah berlalu dari mereka, dan dengan serentak mereka berteriak dengan nyaris bersama-sama.

"Hei, Len!" teriak Mikuo.

"Kagamine-sempai!" teriak Miku.

"Jangan tinggalkan kami!" teriak mereka kemudian secara bersamaan.

Len menutup kedua telinganya dengan kedua tangannya rapat-rapat mendengar suara melengking dari para Hatsune itu. Dengan segera dia melarikan diri ke dalam stasiun karena dia merasa bahwa telinganya sudah tidak bisa bertahan mendengarkan suara teriakan mereka. Tak lama kemudian Miku dan Mikuo mengejarnya karena tidak ingin ditinggalkan.

Setelah akhirnya Miku dan Mikuo berhasil mengejar Len. Mereka semua memasuki ruang tunggu dan menunggu kereta api, dengan Miku dan Mikuo yang masih sibuk bertengkar sementara Len hanya diam saja memandangi jalur kereta yang masih kosong.

Len memeras pikirannya karena dia masih sedikit kepikiran tentang pertanyaan Mikuo tadi pagi. Sebuah pertanyaan yang sangat mengusik benaknya saat ini.

"_Len, apa kau ingat pembicaraan kita kemarin?"_

'Entah kenapa, aku merasa seperti melupakan sesuatu yang penting…' pikir Len dengan keras. Dia hanya mengingat bahwa Mikuo merampok _negi _yang ada di rumahnya meski sebenarnya tidak ada karena sudah dihabiskan Mikuo di kunjungannya yang sebelumnya. Lalu, dia ingat bahwa Mikuo bersikap selayaknya banci kaleng kepadanya.

"_Andai saja…_"

'Benar, seharusnya masih ada lagi yang dibicarakan oleh Mikuo. Dia mengatakan sesuatu setelah perilaku bodoh, _oon_, nan anehnya itu,' pikir Len seraya mengobrak-abrik isi pikirannya. Pecahan-pecahan dari wajah Mikuo dan juga wajah seseorang yang seharusnya dikenalnya tersebar di pikirannya.

"_Len!_"

'Ah, benar, ada seseorang yang memnggilku… tapi… siapa?' pikir Len lagi seraya memijat-mijat dahinya. Tapi, sebelum Len bisa menangkap dengan jelas pemilik suara itu, dia mendengar pengumuman bahwa kereta yang akan dia dan para Hatsune naiki akan segera tiba.

Dan itu membuyarkan pikiran Len yang terfokus, karena Mikuo dan Miku yang tiba-tiba saja melekat kepadanya seperti anak kecil yang berebut kasih sayang ibu mereka. Dari kiri dan kanan telinga Len, terdengar suara-suara sumbang dari Mikuo dan Miku yang masih saja adu mulut tanpa stop.

"Len akan duduk di sampingku!" teriak Mikuo.

"Tidak, Kagamine-sempai akan duduk di sampingku!" bantah Miku.

Dan begitulah terus-terusan hingga kereta datang dan akhirnya diambil jalan tengah, dimana Len duduk di tengah sementara mereka berdua berada di kiri dan kanan Len. Len hanya menghela nafas memikirkan betapa sulitnya hidupnya sekarang ini dan dalam sekejap melupakan apa yang hampir saja dia ingat. Di tengah hiruk-pikuk suara bersahut-sahutan di dalam kereta, pintu kereta itu tertutup perlahan dan membawa penumpang di dalamnya menuju ke tempat tujuan mereka.

Tapi, Len, Mikuo, dan Miku tidak tahu, bahwa tempat tujuan mereka, tidak hanya akan sebatas perjalanan yang sekarang ini mereka tempuh.

* * *

**Rin POV**

* * *

"Oke, ini dan itu sudah tersiapkan. Koharu-san juga sedang menjemput seseorang yang akan diajaknya itu sejak tadi. Dasar, kenapa aku yang harus mempersiapkan barangnya juga…" keluhku seraya meneliti barang-barang yang akan kami bawa.

Baiklah, Rin disini. Bagi kalian para _readers_ yang sudah lupa apa yang terjadi pada saat ini, karena BakAuthor Rina gak update-update dengan berbagai macam alasan gak mutu (**Rina**: ***jleb***), dengan senang hati, aku akan menjelaskan sekilas info-nya.

Beberapa chapter yang lalu, aku mengundang Shota-kun, Mikuo-kun, dan juga Miku-chan untuk ikut denganku dan Koharu-san untuk melihat bunga karena sekarang sedang Golden Week dan kebetulan aku juga nganggur gara-gara Rinto sibuk menggali lubang kubur, eh, bukan, maksudku kuburan, eh, salah lagi, maksudnya benda-benda sejarah yang masih terkubur di entah-dimana-itu-tempatnya-aku-lupa. Sebagian besar aku melakukannya karena uang sakuku akan disita jika aku tidak menurut.

Uang sakuku itu kan akan kupakai untuk mengunjungi Rinto di liburan musim panas nantinya, bisa bahaya jika aku tidak punya uang saat disana. Belum ditambah kemungkinan bahwa aku bisa tersesat nantinya. Eh, tapi itu tidak penting sekarang ini.

Masih ada cukup banyak waktu bagiku di rumah sendirian karena aku harus menunggu kedatangan tamu-tamu keluargaku sebelum kami berangkat menuju tempat liburan. Disaat-saat seperti ini, aku berharap Rinto ada disini untuk menghiburku. Tapi, sekarang dia sedang ada di wilayah galian di suatu tempat yang sulit dijangkau oleh telepon. Selain itu, Rinto tidak akan berpikir untuk membawa ponselnya pada saat dia sedang sibuk melakukan sesuatu yang disukainya.

Aku menutup mataku dan membayangkan Rinto yang sedang menggali artefak bersejarah. Wajahnya yang imut akan dibasahi keringat tanda bahwa dia sudah kelelahan. Tapi, seperti tidak merasakan rasa lelah itu, dia tersenyum sambil terus menggali artefak yang dia cari.

Itu adalah Rinto yang sangat kusukai. Aku juga menjadi suka padanya saat dia sedang belajar dengan giat untuk memasuki universitas yang sangat dia inginkan. Rinto itu sangatlah keren ketika dia bersikap seperti itu.

'Haah, memikirkan Rinto membuatku makin merindukannya saja,' pikirku sambil berusaha menghapuskan imajinasiku tentang Rinto.

Aku membuka mataku dan memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat isi rumah. Bukannya aku tidak tahu rumahku sendiri, tapi terkadang, aku merasa bahwa aku pernah ke suatu tempat di rumah ini, tapi aku tidak mengingat dimana atau apa yang kutuju.

Aku memutuskan untuk melihat-lihat foto yang Koharu-san pajang di meja ruang tamu. Disana ada banyak fotoku semasa kecil bersama dengan Koharu-san. Aku sering melihat-lihatnya, tapi aku tidak begitu ingat bagaimana aku mengambil foto yang dipajang disana. Mungkin karena foto itu sebagian besar diambil saat aku masih anak-anak, jadi aku mudah lupa.

Aku mengambil foto dimana aku sedang berfoto di padang bunga matahari. Diantara foto-foto yang ada disana, aku paling suka yang ini. Wajahku yang tersenyum senang sambil memegangi topi jerami lebar yang sangat manis (menurutku). Tapi, entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa ada sesuatu yang kurang di dalamnya, meski aku tidak tahu apa. Saat aku bertanya pada Koharu-san, dia juga tidak begitu tahu tentang apa yang kumaksud.

Saat aku sedang merenung, tiba-tiba aku mendengar suara bel pintu rumah yang dibunyikan. Karena terkejut, tubuhku langsung berdiri dengan tegak dan aku melihat ke arah lorong pintu. Kuletakkan pigura yang ada di tanganku pelan-pelan, sebelum beranjak menuju pintu untuk menyambut siapapun itu yang datang ke rumah. Andai aku tidak ingat bahwa ini masih siang, aku pasti akan memanggil sapu karena berjaga-jaga bahwa yang mengetuk pintu itu maling, tapi, maling tidak akan beraksi pada pagi hari seperti ini DAN menekan bel rumah target mereka.

Saat aku berada di hadapan pintu, aku bisa mendengar suara cukup banyak orang dari baliknya. Dengan perasaan senang, aku segera membukanya… mungkin sedikit terlalu keras, karena menimbulkan suara yang cukup keras saat pintu itu bertemu dengan dinding. Aku senang begini, karena aku tahu siapa yang ada di baliknya.

Orang-orang yang ada di hadapan pintu tadi juga tampak kaget karena suaraku membuka pintu yang (sedikit) terlalu keras. Tapi aku segera berusaha untuk mengalihkan situasi, karena yang ada disana adalah Shota-kun, Mikuo-kun, dan juga Miku-chan.

"Kalian bertiga, selamat datang!" ucapku sambil mempersilahkan mereka masuk dengan senyum terlebar yang bisa kuberikan.

Shota-kun yang sudah berwajah seimut biasanya (meski dia cemberut) segera berkata, "Lepaskan senyum menjijikkan dari wajahmu itu," ujarnya.

Mendengar hinaannya yang terdengar sangat imut dan terkesan sangat _tsundere_, aku segera memeluknya yang memang sedikit lebih pendek dibandingkan denganku, "Tsundere Shota-kun, _kawaaiiiii_~" ujarku sambil memeluknya erat-erat.

"Woi, lepasin nenek sihir!" cercanya dengan berusaha melepaskan diri dari pelukanku, meski sepertinya dia tampak kesulitan.

Khukhu, begini-begini, aku sudah sabuk hitam dalam karate, terimakasih atas beberapa percobaan penculikan yang pernah kualami, Koharu-san memasukkanku ke les karate. Dan beberapa bulan yang lalu, aku sudah mendapatkan sabuk hitam itu.

"E-etto…"

Saat aku mendengar suara itu, aku baru ingat bahwa aku tidak hanya berduaan saja dengan Shota-kun. Dengan kurang ikhlas aku melepaskannya dan melihat ke arah pemilik suara, Miku-chan.

"Ahaha, _gomennasai_, ini kebiasaan buruk. Karena Ko- maksudku Ibuku masih belum sampai disini, bagaimana kalau kalian masuk ke dalam dulu dan minum secangkir teh? Ah, kalian bisa meminta kopi atau susu jika kalian mau," ujarku dengan berusaha terdengar santai.

Mikuo-kun dan juga Miku-chan melihatku dengan tatapan heran bercampur bingung. Dengan segera kututup mulutku, karena aku terdengar seperti pelayan café, salah satu pekerjaan yang dulu kulakukan sebelum bekerja di supermarket.

Aku berusaha menertawakan keanehanku sendiri dan segera mendorong mereka bertiga masuk, "Ahaha, pokoknya, silahkan kalian masuk di kediaman Aria!" ujarku sambil mendorong mereka untuk masuk dengan sedikit memaksa.

Saat kami semua masuk, aku segera menutup pintu ruangan, takut jika ada maling yang beneran masuk. Ah, aduh, ngelantur lagi deh.

Namun, anehnya saat aku hendak menutup pintu, aku melihat sekuntum bunga yang sudah layu tepat di depan pintu. Aku merasa bahwa itu seperti pertanda… tapi, aku tidak memikirkannya dan menutup pintu rumahku.

* * *

**Miku POV**

* * *

Aku dan Mikuo-niichan sekarang sedang menjelajahi setiap inchi dari kediaman Aria yang dihuni oleh keluarga Rin-san bersama dengan Ibunya. Jujur saja, aku terpukau pada tempat ini dalam sekali lihat pada interiornya.

Rumah ini memiliki banyak dinding dengan warna putih dengan garis tembok berwarna hitam. Penerangan disini sangatlah baik, karena selain ada lumayan banyak lampu yang tergolong dalam kategori fungsi dan juga kategori hiasan. Lalu, pada ruang dapur dan juga ruang makan yang terhubung langsung dengan ruang tamu, terdapat pintu kaca geser yang menghubungkan rumah dengan beranda yang cukup luas untuk ukuran sebuah apartemen. Sofa ruang tamu juga sangatlah empuk dengan warna kuning yang cukup mencolok lalu meja berbentuk elips yang terbuat dari kaca.

"Mikuo-niichan, ada ruang baca tersendiri lho!" teriakku pada Mikuo-niichan yang sedang berada di dapur.

Kini aku ada di ruang baca yang lumayan nyaman, dengan beberapa rak buku ukuran besar yang terisi berbagai macam buku. Aku segera mengambil salah satu novel klasik yang ada disana, dan melihat-lihat isinya. Hehe, aku memang maniak buku.

"Wah, ini kan buku yang dulu itu dan sekarang ini sudah _out of sale_ karena ini edisi terbatas! Bagaimana ya cara mendapatkan buku-buku langka seperti ini…" ujarku keras-keras sambil mengambili buku yang merupakan tulisan penulis yang jadi favoritku namun tidak bisa kubeli.

"Kami mendapatkannya melalui percetakannya langsung tentunya," saat aku mengambili buku yang ingin kubaca, aku mendengar seseorang yang menjawab pertanyaanku sedang ada di ambang pintu.

Aku segera menoleh dan berusaha untuk menyembunyikan wajahku yang memerah karena malu, dan tanpa sengaja menjatuhkan semua buku yang ada di tanganku secara bersamaan.

Dia, Rin-san, tertawa kecil melihatku yang dengan segera memunguti buku-buku yang tadinya kuambili meski aku masih sangat malu.

Rin-san dengan lembut mengambil salah satu buku yang terjatuh dan memberikannya kepadaku, "Ibuku bekerja sebagai seorang editor, jadi untuk mendapatkan buku-buku seperti ini merupakan hal yang mudah bagiku dan Ibu. Kalau Miku-chan mau, aku bisa meminjamkan beberapa dari koleksi kami," ujar Rin-san dengan lembut.

Dalam sekejap aku terpesona akan gerakan Rin-san yang sangat telaten dalam memunguti buku. Gerakannya yang perlahan dan teratur itu membuatku terdiam dan hanya memandanginya saja. Rin-san terlihat seperti seumuranku, tapi entah kenapa, perkataan dan gerakannya membuatku merasa bahwa dia jauh lebih tua dibandingkan denganku. Sebenarnya dia umur berapa, sih?

Rin-san sepertinya menyadari bahwa aku diam saja dan bertanya, "Ada apa?" tanyanya.

Aku baru sadar bahwa aku memandanginya dan segera melanjutkan untuk memunguti buku-buku yang berserakan sebelum berkata, "Ma-maafkan aku…" ujarku. Entah kenapa, aku jadi minder.

Rin-san hanya tertawa kecil sambil berkata, "Hehe, mungkin Miku-chan penasaran tentang umurku bukan?" ujarnya dengan riang.

"E-eh?" aku segera melihatnya dengan heran. Bagaimana dia bisa membaca pikiranku?

Rin-san hanya tersenyum lebar sambil berkata, "Begini-begini aku ini sudah SMA lho! Meski seharusnya aku kelas 3, karena aku sempat dirawat di rumah sakit selama 2 tahun, aku masih SMA kelas 1 sekarang ini," ujar Rin-san dengan riang.

Spontan aku termangu dan melepaskan buku-buku yang sudah kupunguti tadi. Shock.

"Mou, Miku-chan ini benar-benar teledor ya! Mirip seperti Ibuku," ujar Rin…-neesan sambil memunguti buku yang kujatuhkan lagi.

Pelajaran yang kudapatkan hari ini… penampilan memang bisa menipu.

* * *

_**Yatta, meski sangatlah aneh dan gak nyambung ini, ternyata lumayan juga jadinya. Rin nie sama kayak Rina, cuman kebalik, Rina disangka lebih tua ketimbang umur na Rina yang asli TvT. Eh, tapi itu gak penting, dan apa ada yang nyadar kalo sesuatu sebenarnya sedang terjadi disini? Mungkin bagi yang lumayan teliti bakalan tahu kalo ada yang aneh.**_

_**Cerita Hanami ini awalnya gak ada di pikiran Rina bakalan jadi penting, tapi karena perkembangan yang sedikit terlalu cepat, kayaknya ini akan jadi Arc Pertama menggantikan Arc pertama yang Rina rencanakan.**_

_**Oke, jangan lupa untuk review cerita ini dengan memakai kotak review di bawah ini!**_

**I**

**I**

**I**

**I**

**V**


	7. Chapter 7

**Disclaimer:** **Rina tidak memiliki Vocaloid dum durum dum**

Oke, kira-kira sudah berapa lama Rina gak pernah update nie cerita? Sebegitu lamanya, Rina ampe lupa deh… ah, oh ya, selain update soal ini, Rina memutuskan untuk **mengangkat kembali** serial Rina '_The Two of Us_' yang discontinued untuk menjalani masa-masa **rewrite**. Jadi, chapter pertamanya sama, tapi selanjutnya berbeda dan dengan set karakter yang berbeda pula, meski OC Rina masih berperan disana meski dikurangi peran na juga~ karena beberapa perbedaan yg menonjol sekali, versi rewrite akan dibuat sebagai fanfic baru kalau kalau minna kangen ma yg lama dgn tambahan '_rewrite_'. Semoga ja kali ini cerita itu benar-benar bisa selesai~ (Amin!) Rina belum tentuin tanggal maen na, tapi kalo udah pasti Rina update kok!

Nah, itu saja ya~ kembali pada cerita ini~ selamat membaca dan jangan lupa untuk **review**~

* * *

**Len POV**

* * *

Aku duduk di sofa ruang tamu sambil memainkan Pacman dari PSP milikku (Rina: Jadul ah lo Len! Len: Rese loe!) sementara aku menunggu dua kembar hijau yang pergi bertualang ke pulau lain. Nenek sihir itu tadi meletakkan berbagai macam jenis minuman dan kebanyakan terbuat dari jeruk. Dia juga meletakkan piring dengan buah berkulit coklat yang kecil-kecil. Aku sempat mengira itu kelengkeng, tapi kulitnya terlalu halus.

Aku mendengar banyak ribut-ribut dari segala penjuru, dan aku yakin itu suara Miku-san dan Mikuo. Aku hanya bisa menghela nafas mendengarnya. Tapi, karena lumayan penasaran, aku juga memperhatikan interior ruangan ini yang cukup menenangkan… seakan aku pernah kemari sebelumnya.

Pandanganku jatuh pada kumpulan pigura yang terletak di atas sebuah lemari. Disana tampak banyak sekali foto-foto nenek sihir yang masih kecil dan terkadang dia bersama dengan seorang wanita yang tampak kekananakan namun memiliki senyum yang menentramkan hati. Nenek sihir dan wanita itu memiliki ciri fisik yang hampir sama, apa mungkin mereka pasangan ibu dan anak?

Aku mlihat satu persatu foto tersebut saat aku melihat foto nenek sihir itu yang masih kecil dan menggunakan pakaian Musim Panas, lengkap dengan topinya. Di foto yang ada di sebelahnya, nenek sihir dan wanita itu berfoto bersama, tapi entah mengapa aku merasa bahwa foto itu kekurangan orang, seakan ada orang lain yang ada disana bersama mereka, namun tidak nampak pada foto ini.

Aku melihat foto-foto yang lain dan beberapa diantaranya Satan itu melakukan pose yang seharusnya hanya bisa dilakukan jika berdua, sehingga tampak sangat aneh. Semua foto itu menampilkan tentang Satan yang masih berumur sekitar 5-6 tahun.

Aku kemudian mengambil salah satu pigura dan hendak membaliknya, saat aku mendengar suara bel rumah yang dibunyikan.

Dengan spontan aku meletakkan pigura itu ke tempatnya kembali dan segera menuju pintu. Tapi, aku mengurungkan niat dan mengintip saja saat Satan tampak terburu-buru untuk membuka pintu itu. Dia tampak (anehnya) senang dengan bunyi bel itu.

Satan membuka pintunya dan aku disambut dengan berdirinya dua orang yang tampak lebih tua dariku dengan senyum yang tampak menjengkelkan di mataku. Salah satu dari mereka adalah wanita yang kulihat di foto-foto Satan dan benar saja saat dia memeluk Satan itu dengan kuat sambil berkata, "Maaaaaaaf~ apa aku lama?" ujarnya sambil terduduk di lantai dan memeluk Satan dengan kuat.

Aku melihat ke arah temannya yang merupakan seorang laki-laki yang menggunakan kacamata bingkai tipis dan rambut yang cukup acak-acakan. Dia menggunakan pakaian yang cukup formal dan memancarkan aura bahwa dia adalah orang baik-baik.

Setelah wanita itu dan Satan selesai berpelukan seperti Telletubies, wanita itu berkata, "Haru-sensei, ini adalah putriku yang sering kuceritakan padamu," ujar wanita itu dengan bersemangat.

Laki-laki yang dipanggil wanita itu dengan nama 'Haru-sensei' itu tersenyum ke arah Satan dan bisa dilihat raut wajah Satan itu menjadi cerah. Haru-sensei membungkukkan tubuhnya sedikit sebelum berkata, "_Hajimemashite_, nama saya Hanaume Haru," ujar Haru-sensei itu dengan nada lembut.

Aku baru hendak menguping soal nama dari Satan itu, saat tiba-tiba aku ditarik ke belakang hingga jatuh oleh seseorang atau sesuatu. Aku sendiri punya perkiraan siapa orang yang sudah tidak sayang nyawa ini karena hanya orang se-tidak normal dia yang berani macam-macam denganku dan mengisengiku tanpa takut kupukul.

"Hei, sakit tahu!" omelku pada siapapun itu yang menarikku hingga jatuh. Aku melihat ke atas dan nampak setan hijau pecinta negi busuk yang tersenyum dengan sangat menjijikkan.

"Habis, Lenlen tidak menemaniku jalan-jalan sih… daku kan kesepian~" ujarnya dengan nada sedih yang dibuat-buat.

Dengan segera kutinju wajahnya yang jelek itu hingga dia berakhir di lantai juga. Dengan segera aku berkata, "Berisik! Aku tidak sudi mengikuti permainan menjijikkanmu itu!" umpatku sambil membersihkan tanganku dari kuman yang mungkin melekat setelah meninju Mikuo.

Mikuo dengan segera sembuh kembali sebelum berkata, "Eh, tapi apa yang kau lihat? Sepertinya kau tampak serius beberapa detik yang lalu," ujar Mikuo dengan nada penasaran.

Aku segera melihat ke arah pintu lagi, dan melihat bahwa Satan dan Haru-sensei, serta wanita yang mirip dengan Satan itu, berjalan ke arah kami. Buru-buru aku menarik Mikuo ke arah sofa dan memaksanya untuk bersikap biasa.

"Apaan sih?" Mikuo bertanya dengan nada sebal karena ikut-ikutan kutarik. Tapi, aku hanya meletakkan jariku di depan mulut, tanda bahwa dia harus diam.

"Miku-chan ada di ruang baca, sementara yang lain ada di ruang tengah, aku akan pergi memanggil Miku-chan dulu ya," tak lama kemudian, aku bisa mendengar suara Satan yang bergerak menjauh bersamaan dengan suara langkah kaki, yang terdengar seperti langkah kakinya, yang terdengar makin kecil.

Setelah yakin si Satan menghilang, aku menengok ke arah dua orang yang baru datang itu, dan melihat bahwa wanita yang berpelukan dengan Satan seperti telletubies itu, menatapku dengan pandangan berkerlap-kerlip. Entah kenapa aku memiliki perasaan yang buruk tentang pandangan itu, seakan aku pernah melihatnya entah dimana. Tapi, dari siapa, ya…

Sebelum aku bisa mengingat-ingat dimana aku melihat pandangan seperti itu, aku merasakan tubuhku menjadi miring dan ada beban berat yang menimpaku, dan saat aku menyadarinya aku mendengar teriakan melengking, "SHOTAAAAAAAA!"

… Dan kepalaku membentur sesuatu dengan sangat keras dan hei! Itu sakit!

"Siapa kau! Dan apa yang kau inginkan?!" teriakku dengan berusaha menahan sakit. Aku segera berusaha mendorong beban berat yang merupakan wanita itu tadi yang meneriakkan sebuah nama yang membuatku merinding.

"Tidak mau~ habis, ini pertama kalinya aku melihat seorang shota, kecuali Haru_ku_, datang ke rumah. Aaah rambut lembut berwarna blond…" dan aku bisa mendengarkan ceramah akbar entah-siapa-ini wanita yang mulai mengutarakan hal yang sama seperti si Satan itu.

Eh? Si Satan?

"Koharu-san! Menyingkirlah dari Shota milikku! Aku yang menemukan dia!" tidak berapa lama, aku bisa mendengar suara si Satan yang tampak sebal memasuki telingaku.

Spontan aku merasakan bahwa gerakan apapun yang ada di atasku itu berhenti dan menghilang. Aku melihat ke arahnya, dan aku bisa melihat bahwa dia berkata, "Lolita-chan, cara bicara tidak imut seperti itu, darimana kau mengajarinya? Aku sebagai pengasuhmu tidak pernah mengajarimu cara berbicara tidak imut seperti itu," ujar wanita itu dengan pandangan yang membuatku ngeri.

Si Satan dengan segera menjawab, "Aaah, maafkan saya Okaa-sama~" ujar si Satan dengan suara yang terdengar menyindir. Aku bersumpah dia melihat ke arah lain sambil melirik tajam ke arah wanita itu tadi.

Dalam sekejap, pasangan orang aneh itu saling memandang dengan sengit. Yang membuatku ingin muntah adalah alasan mereka menukar tatapan mengerikan itu. Dan lagi, AKU BUKAN SHOTA!

Eh… namun, tunggu dulu sebentar. Tadi sepertinya aku mendengar sesuatu yang sepertinya sangat penting. Hmm, fisik yang sama, cara bicara yang sama, keanehan yang sama… lalu si Satan juga bilang… Okaa-sama… EH?!

"Okaa-sama?!" aku bisa mendengar suaraku berubah menjadi tiga lapis dalam waktu yang bersamaan. Spontan aku melihat ke arah Mikuo dan juga Hatsune-san yang tadi datang bersamaan dengan si Satan memasuki ruangan dengan menyebutkan bahwa aku adalah hak miliknya. Ugh, perkataan dua orang ini mulai membuatku sedikit gila. Er itu tidak nyambung, dan selain aku yang memandangi Mikuo dan Hatsune-san, mereka berdua juga memandangiku dengan tatapan terkejut.

Sesaat setelah kami bertiga mengatakan hal itu, laki-laki yang kudengar bernama Hanaume Haru alias Haru-sensei itu menengahi mereka berdua. Dia kemudian sambil tersenyum berkata, "Seperti yang kalian dengar, mereka berdua adalah ibu dan anak," ujarnya dengan santai.

"Eh?! Ibu dan anak?!" suara terkejutku berubah menjadi tiga rangkap, jadi aku rasa Mikuo dan Hatsune-san yang melakukannya.

Dia kemudian melanjutkan perkataannya, "Lalu, namaku adalah Hanaume Haru. Aku mengajar Kimia di Kisetsu Gakuen. Sedikit tambahannya, bulan Juni nanti, aku dan Koharu akan menikah," ujarnya lagi dengan senyum dan nada suara yang tenang.

"MENIKAH?!" suara terkejutku kini bertambah menjadi 4 rangkap. Spontan aku melihat ke arah sumber suara yang keempat dan aku melihat si Satan itu juga tampak terkejut.

"Ha-haru! Jangan mengatakan sesuatu yang bisa membuatku malu!" seru ibu si Satan ketika menggenggam tangan Haru-sensei dengan wajah yang merah. Dia tampak sangat malu mendengar pernyataan blak-blakan dari Haru-sensei.

Dan entah apa yang terjadi, tiba-tiba mereka berdua bertengkar seperti layaknya sepasang suami istri. Aku, Mikuo, dan Hatsune-san melihat ke arah si Satan dan berkata, "Jadi, apa yang harus kami lakukan?" tanya kami dengan wajah sedikit suram dan bosan.

Si Satan kemudian menepuk kedua tangannya sebelum berkata, "Yahh… untuk sekarang, bagaimana kalau kita memasukkan barang-barang ke dalam mobil?" ujar si Satan dengan tersenyum meski sepertinya dia juga gugup.

Haru-sensei dan ibu si Satan kemudian berhenti bertengkar. Lalu, Haru-sensei yang sudah menyadari apa yang dikatakan si Satan berkata, "Baiklah, kalau begitu. Dimana barang-barang kalian, akan kubantu membawa ke dalam mobil," ujarnya dengan senyuman yang tampak sangat guru.

Setelah itu, kami semua mengangkat barang-barang yang akan kami bawa untuk _hanami _dan memasukkannya ke dalam mobil Haru-sensei (kata orangnya). Pembagian tempat duduknya, kursi depan untuk ibu si Satan dan Haru-sensei yang menyetir, lalu di tengah ada Hatsune-san dan juga si Satan sendiri. Lalu, di kursi belakang aku harus tersiksa bersama dengan setan hijau penyuka _negi _alias Mikuo.

"Baiklah, kalian semua sudah siap bukan, ayo kita berangkat," ujar Haru-sensei dengan nada yang terdengar bersemangat. Perkataan Haru-sensei disambut dengan teriakan senang dari semuanya kecuali aku. Ingat, aku ada disini karena dipaksa jadi tak ada alasan untuk bersikap terlalu senang.

Tepat setelah kami berangkat, entah kenapa aku mulai merasa bahwa dulu aku pernah melakukan ini bersama dengan semua yang ada disini. Panggil aku aneh atau apa, tapi itulah yang kurasakan. Aku memutuskan untuk melupakannya karena aku menjadi mulai mengantuk. Padahal biasanya aku susah sekali tidur.

Aku menutup mataku, dan saat aku menyadarinya, aku bertemu dengan seorang gadis yang tidak bisa kulihat matanya. Kami berdua berada di sebuah tanah lapang yang tampak tak berujung. Gadis itu melihatku dengan tersenyum dan entah kenapa aku merasa bahwa aku pernah melihatnya sebelum ini.

Gadis itu kemudian membungkukkan badannya ke arahku, seakan ingin melihatku sedikit lebih dekat lagi, sebelum berkata, "Aku senang bertemu denganmu lagi, Len," ujarnya.

_Siapa… kau…_

* * *

Oke, untuk sementara ini dulu! Ya, ya, Koharu sudah bertemu dengan Len dan reaksi na kurang lebih sama dengan Rin! Hehe, maaf sudah lama tidak update. Tapi semoga chapter ini juga memuaskan minna-sama ya! Oke, jangan lupa untuk **REVIEW**!


End file.
